Saban's Power Rangers 2: Rise of the dragon
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A sequel to the 2017 Power rangers movie taking place almost directly after. Introducing Tommy Oliver and how he becomes the Green ranger. The rangers will also face the most dangerous foe they ever faced before. My take on what I think would be a good sequel and advancement of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog the beacon of evil

* * *

The streets of Angle Grove were in chaos with dozens of cars and people fleeing as a large formation of humanoid creatures rampaged through.

The creatures wore brown armor with a chest and shoulder plate. Their heads were also armored and resembled piranhas. Their right forearms had blades on the end that were made of yellow light.

A line of police officers formed behind three cars firing at three figures that lead the alien soldiers.

One was an alien creature wearing red armor with yellow shoulder areas and a long pointy head with golden earnings.

The other figure on the right had a large set of blue armor with a pointed spike at the top, a grey face with red eyes and jagged teeth.

The figure in the center was a woman wearing red and yellow armor. She resembled a human but had a few alien features across her skin including scale like areas on her arms, legs and neck.

"Where is it, where is that beautiful crystal?"

"It's this way captain according to the scanner." The blue armored alien said before a series of bullets raked across them to no effect as the woman held her arms up over her body.

"These insects dare attack me."

"I'll make them suffer captain." The one in red said as he revealed a series of cards in his hand before swiping them into the police cars before they exploded, the police getting hurled back as two of their cars exploded.

The blue armored alien's eyes glowed as he unleashed a blast of red energy into the third police car, completely destroying it.

As the police scattered the foot soldiers rushed in , yellow energy firing from their saber arms.

Several of the police were hit before five colored figures rushed into the fray before the foot soldiers could reach the police.

The police saw the figures covered in armor. One in red and grey with a blue glowing prism in the center of his chest. The next had the same only his armor was black, the next blue, the next yellow, and the last pink.

Several people were nearby on the streets capturing the five on their phones as a tv crew tried to set up.

"It's the power rangers." One of the police shouted before the red one came up to the sergeant.

"Tell your men to get back." His helmet disguising his voice.

The officer nodded before he and his men moved back.

The yellow ranger ran in first her armor's gauntlets projecting energy in the shape of daggers, this allowed her to knock away the blade arm of one foot soldier before kicking another's head back with a kick, then slash the first one apart..

The blue ranger leapt over her, his forearm armor projecting tri lances before he slashed two apart and smashed his foot so hard into a third one so hard it actually shattered with green blood and brain matter splashing onto his visor.

"Ohh, oh, ok that's just nasty." He said trying to get it off him.

"Billy the fight!" The black ranger shouted as he ran past him, his right forearm and hand forming blue energy in the shape of an axe before he hacked a foot soldier in half and then used it as a shield against another foot soldier's energy blade before kicking it back and slashing the alien apart.

The pink ranger's forearm emitted a bow shaped energy field, allowing her to draw energy arrows before unleashing them through two of the foot soldiers , killing them. Another two ran at her firing, the pink ranger dodging the attacks before smashing her bow into one's head and kicking through the other's chest.

The red ranger's forearm formed a blue energy sword and he moved fast, slashing two apart with two fast strikes before leaping up and delivered two spinning kicks into another two of the aliens before coming down and stabbing a fifth.

The three main figures approached a large crater around the ruins of a building with a broken Kryspy Kreme sigh next to it and police tape all around it.

They saw glowing coming from the crater and the scanner on the blue one's arm went crazy.

"This is it, the Zeo crystal is in the crater."

"Yes! Bring the ship down!"

However, the five ranger ran at the three after dealing with the last of the foot soldiers.

"They're going for the crystal!" Billy shouted.

" Keep them away from the crater!" The red ranger shouted as he leapt forward again and spun before the woman turned just in time to have his foot smash into her face.

The alien woman stumbled backwards before her two men rushed in front of her.

"Those can't be, the Power Rangers, they were destroyed millions of years ago. Elgar , Rygog get them!"

The taller pointed alien hurled several of the playing cards at the pink and yellow rangers. The cards exploded around them , forcing the two back before the pink ranger formed her bow again and fired into the alien who yelped as he was hit a few times. He then seemed angry as he took out more cards and formed them into a blade.

Elgar leapt forward and knocked the pink ranger's bow away before slashing across her armor and kicking her back. Before he could attack again, the yellow ranger rushed forward with her daggers and caught Elgar's blade before moving fast and blocked each his next strikes.

Eventually she caught the blade and held him in place, Elgar struggling to get free before the pink ranger leapt back up over her and kicked Elgar back before unleashing another energy arrow into him, the arrow knocked his sword away and allowed the the yellow ranger to rush forward and slash him several times with her daggers before also kicking him back.

Rygog unleashed a blast from his eyes at the blue and black ranger.

They were knocked back by the blast as Rygog came closer and blasted them back again.

Rygog was about to blast again when Billy collected the power in his armor before it came out in a blue burst that forced Rygog back.

As he did, the black ranger rushed forward as Rygog drew his sword. The black ranger smashed his axe into the ground as a trail of black energy moved through the ground and hit Rygog's chest and forced him back.

As this happened, the blue ranger leapt over the black ranger and caught Rygog's blade with his energy lances before he tried to pull the sword away. Rygog held it strong but Zack leapt into him and smashed his foot into Rygog's face, forcing him back before his axe came down Rygog's face.

He stumbled backwards as the blue ranger front flipped forward and used his lances to catch Rygog's sword before snatching it away.

Zack hacked Rygog across the chest again before slamming his right foot into Rygog's face.

The captain unleashed a blast of red energy from her hands at the red ranger who sliced it in half with his sword.

The captain drew a sword of gold before clashing it against the red ranger's energy sword, catching it. She exchanged a few strikes with the red ranger before forcing his sword away and backhanding him. The red ranger ducked under her next strike and came around with his sword, knocking her's back before leaping up and kicked her three times.

As the woman moved back she opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful scream into the red ranger.

As he was hurled back, the woman ran forward, the red ranger coming forward with his sword only for the woman to block it in a defensive manner.

The red ranger's sword retracted as he formed red energy in his hand in the shape of a football.

"And quarterback Jason Scott pitches to the wide receiver." He said before hurling the energy into the woman , the football bursting as she was hurled back.

"Touchdown!"

As the woman tried to recover, the red ranger got down with one hand on the ground before he charged forward , tackling the woman back as she dropped her sword onto the ground.

The captain's two lieutenants were knocked back beside her as the five rangers formed up.

Moments later they saw something appear above them.

The captain looked estatic as she saw her vessel decloak before her. The ship was very large and shaped like a fish made of bronze.

A yellow light came down and lifted the three inside the ship. Several of the foot soldiers sat at control consoles as the captain came forward.

"Activate robo mode." She said as the ship began to transform itself into a sentient fish with arms , legs, and a torso.

"Alpha we have a serious problem." The red ranger said.

" _I copy, the the zords are on their way."_ The ground shook as five very large dinosaur shaped robots charged forward. One a red t-rex, one a black mammoth, one a blue triceratops, one a yellow sabertooth tiger, and a pink pterodactyl.

Each stopped by their respective ranger and let them in before they synched up with their zords.

"Ok let's go right into he megazord before they can take the Zeo crystal." The red ranger said as the five zords came together. The triceratops and sabertooth tiger zords formed into legs that the T-rex stepped into, the mammoth coming around the back of the t-rex and formed black arms with yellow shoulders that came out. The pterodactyl came around the chest with a teeth shaped silver area in the center. The T-rex's head lowered as a smaller head appeared in its place, two red horns on the side of its head with a third yellow one on the top of its head, yellow eyes, and a silver mouth area.

The five rangers were in a combined cockpit with the megazord fully formed.

They saw the fish shaped ship in its robot form reach into the crater.

"Go!" The red ranger shouted as the megazord charged forward and slammed its right fist into the robot, making it stumble backwards before the woman and her crew saw the megazord in front of the crater protecting it.

"Alright the same with Goldar, keep them away from the crystal."

"This ship set us back over half our wealth, let's prove our investment." The captain said before her robot charged forward and tried to punch the megazord.

"I got this." The black ranger said as the megazord grabbed the left arm of the robot and used its own momentum to force it forward while also smashing the megazord's right leg in front of the robot's legs.

After doing so, the robot stumbled and crashed onto the ground.

The robot got up as the captain looked enraged.

"Destroy that thing!"

The robot charged forward again the megazord wound up its right arm into a powerful uppercut that smashed into the head of the robot as it stumbled back.

"Fire all weapons!"

The robot revealed guns on its arms before firing them at the megazord.

"Get us in closer." The red ranger said.

"I got this." The blue ranger said as the megazord charged forward through the blasts despite being hit.

"Our turn bitch." The pink ranger said as the megazord raised its arms and unleashed a blast of colorful energy from its horns into the robots as it exploded across its body, the robot falling onto the ground.

"We've got an opening go for it Jason." The yellow ranger said.

The megazord held out its right arm as a large blue energy sword in the shape of Jason's sword only more triangular at the end near the hand formed.

The megazord charged forward before slashing through the waist of the robot as it surged.

"Captain we've sustained extensive damage."

"Get us out of here!" She shouted as the robot turned back into a ship and flew into the atmosphere before stopping in orbit.

The sword retracted as many people came out to look at the megazord.

"Woohhh! We did it." The blue ranger shouted sounding very excited.

The black ranger saw the people below them.

"Ahh more of our adoring fans. Let's go meet them." He said.

"Right." The red ranger said sarcastically as the megazord turned and marched away.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the ranger's ship, their armor retracted with a small robot in front of them and a face on the wall.

"Another souvenir to add to the collection." Trini said as she put the golden sword on the a rack with a few other items including a general's pointer and what was left of a the top of a golden staff.

"Who were those people?" Kimberly asked.

 _"Hold on searching through the databanks of galactic data, and got her. Divatox, she's a pirate , travels to worlds with life on them, sacks cites for valuables."_ the robot said.

"She's just a pirate?" Zack asked.

 _"Yes we've dealt with people like her before."_ Zordon said.

" _You guys disabled her ship with the megazord, she'll probably stay in orbit to make repairs and may try to get the Zeo crystal again."_ Alpha said.

"We'll be ready for her if she does." Jason said.

"Are we done here?" Trini asked.

" _Before you go, how are things uh, going . You know, in your lives?"_ Zordon asked sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Uhhh fine." Trini said sounding a little confused.

"Zordon we didn't know you cared so much." Jason said.

" _In my day, being a ranger was our entire lives._ _You on the other hand are still so young, you have your entire lives ahead of you."_

"Well if you do want to know, homecoming is coming up and I kind of wanted to maybe ask Cindy Wattson , but I'm uh kind of nervous." Billy said.

"Really, after rita, Havoc, and now this Divatox and you're afraid of asking a girl to homecoming." Kimberly said.

"Well yeah, it's Cindy Wattson."

"You'll be fine Billy. We better get going if we're going to make it to detention." Jason said.

" _Alright we'll let you know if we have any developments."_ Alpha said before the five rangers went off out of the ship.

Alpha turned back to the data center of the ship.

 _"Have you had any luck , finding the green power coin?"_

 _"No sir, I can detect its energy is still on earth but I can't pinpoint an exact location."_

 _"Well keep trying, we need to find it before someone else does."_

* * *

Inside Angle Grove high the five sat inside the detention class room, Billy setting up his pencils in a certain order.

"How much you want to bet he comes in, says we'll be covering lesson whatever and then get's on his phone?" Kimberly asked.

"No no, it's his Divergent novel day." Zack said.

"I'll take that bet." Jason said as the five looked at each other.

"I say book." Zack said.

"I'm with Zack." Trini said.

"Me too." Billy said.

"I'm with Kim, winners don't have to pay for their breakfast for a month." Jason said.

"You're on." Zach said.

Moments later their teacher came in , him being a bit overweight with big bushy hair and a wore a large sweater.

"Ok roll call. Jason Scott."

"Here."

"Billy Cranston."

"Here Mr. Tanson."

"Just say here Billy we've been over this. Trini Kwan."

"Here."

"Zack Taylor."

"Here."

"Kimberly Hart."

"Here."

"Farkas Bulkmeier."

"Here."

"Eugene Skullovitch."

"Here."

"Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver. Really is that little bastard-"

"Here." They heard.

They saw a young man who looked about 18 with an average sized body. He had short greasy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a worn green and white jacket and some dirty jeans.

"You decided to show up late again."

Tommy didn't respond, he just sat down.

Their teacher did the rest of roll call before setting the clipboard down.

"Ok so today we'll be covering lesson, whatever." Tanson said before he got on his phone.

"Aww come on." Zack said as Jason and Kimberly smiled before fist bumping each other as Trini shook her head.

"You better not order anything expensive." Trini said.

As they waited Jason looked at Tommy again, noticing a mark on the side of his face, it looked a bit like a bruise.

Two other of their classmates were sitting near Tommy when one of them the skinnier one put his hand on Tommy's desk.

"Hey Oliver you have our money?"

He didn't respond.

The fat one put his hand on his desk.

"He asked you a question."

Tommy glared at the two before Jason came over.

"Hey Bulk, Skull. Why don't you just sit down and enjoy Mr. Tanson being an idiot. Isn't that right Mr. Tanson." Jason said louder.

"Huh, oh yeah listen to Mr. Scott."

Jason turned back to the three as the fat one got up.

"Why don't you mind your own business Scott." He said before trying to push Jason , only to have Jason grab his arm and lock him into a bar , Bulk grunting before Jason let him go.

Billy saw this and smiled, Billy was sitting close to Tommy and reached over.

"That's what he did when we first met, now we're best friends. Hi, I'm Billy Cranston."

Tommy shook his head.

After class the five rangers were leaving school together.

"Zordon wants us to head back to the pit for some more training." Billy said.

"Again I feel like nothing has changed since when Rita first came." Zach said.

"I don't mind, it's getting better." Billy said.

"We better go or Zordon will give us another lecture about the fight escalating, and blah blah blah." Trini said.

"Let's just go." Kimberly said before Jason saw Tommy.

"I'll meet you guys there."

Kim saw Jason approach Tommy at his locker.

"Hey." He said, Tommy turning to him.

"Tommy was it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jason."

"I know who you are, our quarterback who got screwed over our great police force."

"Well I did sort of bring a bull into the school."

"They ruined your life."

"I screwed up. Look are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You look like someone hit your head."

"My dad use to teach me Mixed Martial arts, I practice sometimes over at Ernie's juice bar with other people."

"Oh yeah I think I've seen you there before. You're the guy who hogs the punching bag."

"Look I appreciate your concern man, but I have to go." Tommy said as Jason noticed Tommy take a small wad of money out of his locker before he left.

Jason watched Tommy with concern as he left before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing with Oliver?"

"Just checking up on him, I don't know , he seems troubled."

"I think everyone in our class is a little troubled. Come on , let's not keep Zordon waiting." Kimberly said grabbing his arm.

Tommy went behind the school where he saw Bulk and Skull both smoking cigarettes.

"Five o'clock vodka always." Skull said.

"What are you russian, no my man ,captain morgan is where it's at" Bulk said before they saw Tommy approach.

"Well if it isn't our best customer, sorry about earlier , we were just messing around with ya."

"Shut up, do you have it?"

Skull reached into his backpack before he took out a prescription pill case.

"Fentanyl as always." Tommy took out the money and handed it to Bulk who smiled, taking out his cigarette.

"Pleasure doing business with you Oliver." Skull handed the bottle to Tommy before he left.

* * *

Later that night, Tommy entered a run down trailer house in a run down neighborhood. He entered before seeing a middle aged man wearing a stained t shirt with a beer gut hanging out as he drank a Miller lite watching the tv.

He had greasy messed up long black hair with a scraggily unshaved face.

Tommy walked into a bedroom where he saw a woman with black hair and brown eyes like him.

She had a cast around her right leg before Tommy sat beside her.

"Tommy."

"Shhh. I got you some more pain killers mom."

"Tommy you shouldn't have."

"Gil took all of yours again. You need them mom." Tommy said as he took one out and gave her some water. She drank the water and the painkiller.

"How are things going at school?"

"You know, our teacher doesn't give a shit about us and stuff."

She laughed.

"Well he has a shit job, why should he give a shit." The two laughed a little together.

"I think I'd rather slit my throat than do what he does."

"Don't say that, there's a lot of value in being public school teacher like him. In fact I probably wouldn't be where I am now without my time in America's fine public education."

The two laughed together again before the painkillers started to take effect.

"Ahhh."

Tommy put his hand on his mother.

"Try to get some sleep." Tommy took a deep breath as he got up and left the room.

Tommy went into his own room. The wood on the floor was rotted, the wallpaper peeling off, the window cracked. He had a small closet with a broken rack and a very scratched door.

On the ground was a worn futon that Tommy propped up against the wall and curled up into a rolled shape before he took off his jacket and put on some bandages around his wrists.

Tommy cracked his neck before he began hitting the futon several times, using his fists and elbows, then some kicks. This went on for over a half an hour before he stopped, covered in sweat all over his body.

"Hey!" he heard, turning to see the man from earlier holding a beer bottle in his hand.

"What's with all the fucking noise?"

Tommy didn't respond.

The man came over and grabbed his mouth.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you." He tossed Tommy into the wall.

"Still doing your little karate bullshit."

Tommy looked angry.

"You're making too much noise, I'm watching tv."

"Mixed martial arts."

"What?"

"That's what I was doing."

"Ohh doing what daddy showed you. Where is daddy now?" He said in a mocking tone.

Tommy tightened his grip.

"Ohh are you going to hit me, go on." He said holding up his bottle.

"Go ahead , do it."

Tommy stayed where he was before Gil knocked him down again.

"Keep it down in here." Gil said before walking out. As he did, Tommy stuck one of his fingers in the air before curling up against the wall, he began to cry and breath deeper.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this is my first non pokemon fic in a long time, please let me know how I'm doing, the good and the bad so I know what I'm doing right and what I can improve on._

 _Yes I changed the Megazord to look more like the original, I don't think the fake transformer from the movie did it for my personally._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment , suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness approaches

* * *

The five power rangers sat together in class with Tommy and Mr. Tanson still not there.

"Man breakfast was so good this morning." Jason said.

"I know , what did you guys think?" Kimberly asked.

Trini gave them a look before Jason noticed Tommy came in and sat down.

"So you finally beat Mr. Tanson here." Jason said.

"I guess so."

"Why have you been coming in late, if you keep doing that they may just kick you out of school."

"Who cares, I don't need this shitty school."

"I don't think any of us want to think that. But come on, think of all the things you can do with a high school diploma."

"Name one."

Moments later Mr. Tanson came in carrying paper.

"Ok I have your calculus tests, when you're done turn them in." He said setting them on his desk and taking his phone out.

"I guess we get them." Jason said as he picked up six and gave one to each of his friends and Tommy.

Kimberly looked at the test and realized she hadn't been studying, she had spent most of her time with the others at the ship.

"No , no, no." She said freaking out.

Jason and the others came to the same realization and freaked out a little.

"Ok, ok, just focus Billy, if you focus all the answers will come to you." Billy said to himself as he opened the test.

To his surprise as soon as he looked at the first question, Billy knew the answer.

After answering it, Billy looked at the next one and then the next one.

Trini similarly was able to work out every problem on the test with ease, never once doubting if the answer was right.

All five finished at the same time and looked at each other a little strangely before they put them on Mr. Tanson's desk at the same time.

"Huh? You're done already?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"What did you just quit or?" He asked before looking at the tests in confusion.

He began grading them as the others worked their tests, Mr. Tanson put the tests on their desks.

"I know I wasn't paying attention, but you better not have been cheating." He said as all five saw they had a one-hundred percent on their test.

"How did we all get a hundred percent? We never even studied." Zach asked.

"Maybe we all just paid attention to Mr. Tanson's lessons really well…No, no that's not it." Billy said, the five seeing their teacher back on his phone.

"Hey Mr. Tanson since we finished can we leave?" Trini asked.

"Huh , yeah just take a pass." he said clearly not paying attention.

"I don't appreciate my overbearing parents enough." Trini said.

Tommy put his test down before leaving the classroom.

Kimberly saw Jason watch him as he left, Jason noticing another mark on Tommy's face.

"Come on let's go, I need the get back to my mom for chess. It's the only thing she has to look forward to all day." Zach said as the five left.

* * *

Two hours later they were still in the pit fighting projections of puddies.

Billy ducked under a strike from one Putty before kicking the projection several times as it broke apart.

Trini knocked away the arms of a Putty with her forearms before grabbing its head and flipping herself over it, ripping the head clean off.

Zach grabbed the arm of a Putty as it tried to strike him and used its moment to flip it over and onto the ground.

Kimberly waited for a Putty to run at her before leaping over and kicking the back of its head, cracking it apart.

Jason knocked a Putty back punching and kicking it so fast that it couldn't respond and broke apart.

" _Yes! That's it, you're doing great!"_ Alpha shouted as he projected more putties.

They kept at this for another forty minutes before heading back to the bridge where they put some towels.

"Woah , definitely better than running laps." Billy said as he wiped his face.

"Any news on Divatox?" Jason asked.

" _None yet, she's still in orbit repairing her ship."_ Zordon said.

"Can we talk about how we all aced that test despite the fact that we didn't study now." Kimberly said.

" _Oh that was probably my doing."_ Alpha said.

"Huh?" They all said.

" _Well Zordon and I have been doing some research into your human culture and we found out that you're in an education setting."_

" _I thought that considering how much we ask of you, since you haven't had time to attend to your studies, we'd give you some help."_ Zordon said.

" _I used the ships' computer to download information from various institutions on your planet, Cambridge, Yale, West Point, and uploaded it into your armor, the last time you suited up the knowledge was synched into your memory. Now you shouldn't have to focus on your academia for a long time."_

The five gave surreal looks.

"We don't have to study for anything, ever again." Zach put his hands on his mouth.

"Alpha you're the man!" He shouted in excitement before seeing the time.

"Oh shit, I need to get to my mom, see you guys tomorrow." Zach said as he left.

"I need to head out too, got babysitting duty." Trini said.

"I need to go to, I'm gonna do what you said Jason. Practice asking Cindy out. See you guys."

"You need us here?" Jason asked.

" _No , you can go. Enjoy your rest time."_

Jason and Kimberly sat together on top of the mountain looking down at angle grove.

"You know it's kind of amazing how fast they fixed up this town after what Rita did."

"All that leftover gold from Goldar probably helped." Jason said.

"I guess."

"I've been thinking about what Zordon said the other day, about having our whole lives ahead of us. Do you know what you want to do with your life after high school?"

"No idea , what about you?"

"A few weeks ago I had my whole life planned out, I'd head off to college as a quarterback, make it into the NFL. Now I'm the same as you."

"Come on, we have superpowers, and now Alpha basically gave us college educations. We could do just about anything. What do you want to do?" Kimberly asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're bulletproof and a bit fireproof, maybe I could join the marines , become a firefighter."

"You want to help people."

"If I can't figure anything out, who knows I could just stay a power ranger like Zordon was."

"That might get a bit lonely."

"Well I haven't heard you figure out your future , maybe you could stay with me. The dynamic duo , protecting life on earth."

Kimberly laughed a little before moving her head in and giving Jason a short kiss.

"Maybe. You know you seem to be taking an interest in that Tommy in our class, what's going on there?"

Jason's expression changed.

"My dad isn't what you'd call perfect, but he's not a piece of shit. The same can't be said for him and his dad. There's a reason I never see his side of the family, my his parents were drunks, neither worked and my dad got into physical fights with his. Me and my dad might not exactly be the closest father and son out there, but the fact that he's not as bad as his dad is a miracle. When I look at Tommy, he reminds me of what my dad said he was like in high school."

"You think he's having trouble at home."

"Maybe, I just feel like he's not that different from us, that maybe he needs someone to help him."

* * *

Elsewhere Zach was walking to his trailer.

"Alright I could try the Catalan opening, the Nimzo-Indian Defense, or maybe the Benko Gambit. Thank you Alpha." He opened the door and came in before picking up the chess set.

"Mom you're going down today." He said in chinese but heard no response.

"Mom?" He said still hearing no response.

Zach opened the door and to his horror saw his mother unconscious.

"Mom!" He dropped the chess piece and sprinted over quickly grabbing her shoulders.

"Mom, mom no no no." He said checking her pulse before he got onto her phone.

"I need help, my mom's unconscious, I live at Black Hills trailer park, trailer 3421."

"An ambulance is on its way."

"Mom stay with me." Zach said frantically before performing CPR on her.

* * *

Elsewhere Trini was at her home with her two younger brothers as Trini sat in a chair watching the two as they played with some toy action figures they tried to make into power rangers.

"Hey Trini come play with us."

"No thanks."

"Come on you never want to play."

"Fine. But I get the yellow one."

"Why?"

"Because it's the one I want."

They handed her the yellow one as she played with her younger bothers.

"It was so awesome the way they beat those aliens yesterday."

"I wonder if the pink one is cute."

"She is, but she's not my type."

"What?" They both said.

"I mean, I'm sure she is." Trini said.

"When are mom and dad coming back?"

"They went to see the baby doctor again they won't be back until dinner."

"Do you think we'll have a new baby brother or sister?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter."

"I'd kind of like a little brother of my own."

"Don't you want a sister Trini?"

"I don't need a sister, but I guess I wouldn't mind one."

"Trini you never really seem happy. What's always bugging you?"

"Well, first of all I have to brothers who don't know how to fight with power rangers she said before knocking their figures down."

"Hey!" Trini smiled a little.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town penitentiary Tommy was sitting in the visiting area with a man who looked almost exactly like him wearing an orange prisoner uniform sat on the other side holding a phone.

"You've been staying in class right?"

"Yes dad."

"Good because I can tell you more than half the people in here never graduated high school, and I better not see you in here."

"Sometimes I think I'd rather be in there with you." Tommy said his expression changing.

"Are things getting worse with Gil?" Tommy's dad said in a concerned tone.

"It's fine."

"Tommy Oliver don't lie to me."

"He's taking mom's pain meds again, selling them to his low life friends."

"Is he still hitting you?"

Tommy didn't respond.

"Well I have good news, my parole hearing is coming up tomorrow, I've been a good prisoner, I think I might get out soon."

"Really." Tommy said with great anticipation.

"It's been too long since I've been able to see you anywhere other than this room son. When I get out things will get better, Gil will go."

Tommy actually smiled before a guard came up behind his dad.

"My time's up hopefully I'll see you soon."

"By dad, I love you."

Tommy was shown out before he made his way home, once there he saw his mom on her crutches before reaching the kitchen.

"How was your dad?"

"His parole hearing is coming up soon."

"Really!?" She said before they heard yelling.

Tommy and his mother saw Gil come out of Tommy's room holding the pain killers he bought from bulk and skull.

"What the fuck are these doing in your room?" Gil came over right in front of Tommy.

"Are you stealing my merchandise?"

Tommy tightened his fist.

"I bought them."

"Yeah , where did you get the money? You know what I think, I think you took these from me because you're a little addict."

"I bought them for my mom because you keep taking hers so you can sell them and not have to get off your lazy ass!"

Gil grabbed Tommy by the neck.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Tommy." His mother said.

"I said, you're a fat, drunk , lazy bastard who takes advantage of my mom, and when my dad get's out he's going to knock your fucking teeth out of your head." Tommy said before he punched Gil across the face before doing a quick strike with his left elbow.

Gil backed up before giving an enraged look. He grabbed the iron and tried to his Tommy with it, Tommy covered his head with his arms but was knocked back, Gil grabbing Tommy and shoving him against a wall before throwing him onto the ground.

"Gil stop." She said trying to grab his arm before he tossed her onto the ground.

"Another word Cynthia and you're next." Gil said before he grabbed Tommy by the back of his shirt and dragged him across the floor before reaching the door and opening it.

"You can sleep outside tonight." He said before pushing Tommy out and shutting the door.

Tommy slowly got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

He walked away from the trailer park and towards the woods.

It was now dark out and Tommy could hear owls and bats as he walked through the trees, he screamed in anger and frustration, punching a tree as he breathed deeply,.

However, that was when he noticed something.

There was something in the leaves on the ground glowing green, he slowly approached it and discovered the area around the green light was defoliated.

Tommy moved the dead leaves and saw a very strange object sitting on the ground. It was almost as big as his the palm of his hand in the shape of a very large coin with golden outsides and inner areas only for the inner circle and center to be a clearer green with the shape of a dragon's head inside.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy said picking it up.

Tommy looked at it for a minute before he felt as if his hand was burning.

Tommy grunted in pain as he tried to let go of the coin but could not. Tommy kept gritting his teeth as he saw a green energy surge from his hand through his body. His entire body felt like it was changing inside. He then saw something horrifying, the face of a human like woman with green hair and gold on her face flashed in front of him giving a terrifying expression as she reached out at him.

Tommy tried to move but could not, the woman touching his chin with her finger claws as she grinned before opening her mouth and coming at him.

Tommy's eyes shot open as he saw himself on the ground with the woman gone and the coin still in his hand.

Tommy put the coin down and tried to walk away but he felt something in his pocket, reaching inside to see the coin had somehow gotten inside.

He looked confused before setting it on a tree branch and walking away again. However, just like before the coin appeared , this time in his hand.

"What the fuck?" Tommy chucked the coin away as hard as he could before sprinting away as fast as he could.

He stopped at the edge of the trailer park to catch his breath. When he did, Tommy stood back up only to find the coin back in his pocket.

"What the hell is going on?" Tommy put the coin back in his pocket as he held his face before walking towards his trailer.

As he walked in he heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you doing back here, did you not hear what I said?"

Tommy had forgotten about Gil who came over and grabbed Tommy before he tried to shove him into the wall. However, despite how hard he tried , Tommy wouldn't move.

Tommy and his mother noticed this with great interest.

"What the hell?" Gil said before he tried to hit Tommy who caught his hand with his own.

Tommy began to tightened his grip as Gil began to cry out in pain. Gil grabbed an empty bottle of beer on the ledge before smashing it into Tommy's face , Tommy looking as if nothing had happened.

Tommy threw Gil's arm away before punching his chest and hurling him into the air and through one of the wooden beams in the floor and ceiling.

He landed on the ground before crawling to a loose floorboard and opened it, revealing a gun.

"Tommy no!" His mother shouted as Gill emptied the magazine into Tommy.

Tommy grunted in pain but felt where the bullets hit and also looked only to see a bruise on his chest where one hit. He felt his forehead and saw no blood on his hand, only feeling another bruise.

Gil's pants grew wet as Tommy came over and picked him up by his neck into the air.

"You will leave this house and you will never come back. If I see you anywhere near here or near my mom again, I will kill you, do you understand?" Tommy said.

Gil was choking but nodded.

Tommy hurled Gil out of the trailer before he got up and ran away as fast as he could.

Tommy came back in and saw his mother had fainted.

He lifted her up, his mother now feeling almost weightless as he held her up and placed her in her bed.

She woke up.

"Tommy, you, the gun."

"Mom it was just the painkillers, me and Gil had a fight, his gun went off and I hit him with the iron, he left and isn't coming back."

"But it all seemed so real."

"It wasn't mom, Gil's gone. You need to rest your leg." He said tucking her in.

Tommy walked back to his room where he grabbed a metal pipe sitting on the ground and bend it into a U shape with his bare hands.

He took the coin back out and stared at it.

"What the hell are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in orbit Divatox was waiting on the bridge of her ship.

"How much longer until the ship is running again?"

"It's almost ready captain the Pirahnatrons have been working all day and night." Elgar said.

"Once this ship is ready we'll head back down there and."

"Captain, we're picking up another vessel approaching, a big one too." Rygog said.

"What? Who's here?" Divatox started before she looked at the view screen and saw the other vessel.

"Oh no no no no no no." She said sounding terrified.

"Get us out of here now before!"

The ship was turned to dust as a blast of yellow energy came from further away in space and hit their ship, killing everyone inside.

Inside the second vessel two alien creatures approached a third figure sitting in a throne esk chair.

One was a furry bat/monkey like creature with fangs, wings, and a monocle while the other was a large blue alien with a large jaw , blue spiky scales and metallic armor around his body.

"My lord, we have arrived at the location of the Zeo crystal's signature." The furry alien said.

"Shall we send down the Tenga warriors?"

The figure in the chair had a serpent like creature slithering through his fingers.

" _No, several have tried and failed to acquire the Zeo crystal of this world. I shall discover where they went wrong before making any kind of move. Begin an investigation immediately and report your findings once you have them."_

"Of course great Lord, we shall." The two aliens bowed before leaving with haste and fear. The figure sat back into his chair, two spinning fans on the wall behind and above him.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _So Tommy has found the green power coin, but more than that_

 _Another figure approaches as well, more will be revealed next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review ,comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Green with evil

* * *

Tommy's father sat in a medium sized room with handcuffs on his hands. Two guards with nightsticks stood at the doors with four people sitting at a table in front of him.

"The parole board is all here, Mr. Anthony Oliver we're here to consider your eligibility for parole and early release." A woman said before they heard the door open.

The parole board looked surprised and Anthony looked horrified when he saw who it was.

"Chief Waternose, we didn't know you were coming." The same woman said.

"I thought I'd come join you four." The chief looked a good ten years older than Anthony with greying brown hair, a mustache on his face and a rounder shaped stomach and waist. He had green eyes and a very clean/well ironed looking uniform.

"Chief, given the circumstances, don't you find this a bit, inappropriate?" One of the men asked sounding a little scared.

"I don't find it inappropriate, do any of you?"

The chief gave the four a very intimidating look as the four parole board members looked equally afraid of the chief as he sat down.

Two people sitting on the board were the warden and guard captain.

"Mr. Oliver why do you think you deserve to leave this prison five years early?" The woman asked.

"I've been rehabilitated, I haven't caused any trouble since I've been here."

"Warden Shaffer, Captain Brown do you agree with the prisoner's statement?"

"Since he arrived five years ago, there have been no incidents started by Mr. Oliver that I have on record." Warden Shaffer said.

"From what my guards have seen Mr. Oliver has been a model prisoner thus far in his stay. He mostly spends his time at the work out center or library. He completes work tasks at a good pace and has never even said a foul word to a guard."

"I even saved a guard."

The woman turned to the captain who nodded.

"Eight months ago one of my men was having an asthma attack while supervising several inmates. One took advantage of this and started attacking the guard who at the time was alone while his partner was in the latrine. The other inmates stayed where they were, but Mr. Oliver intervened , given his background in mixed martial arts he was able to stop the other inmate before additional guards arrived. Bill is alive because of Mr. Oliver."

"Ahh yes, Anthony Oliver, I think we can all agree we've heard of his time as a professional MMA fighter." Chief Waternose said in a certain way.

"Mr. Oliver do you deny the crime you plead guilty to five years ago."

Anthony took a deep breath.

"No, I was guilty and took responsibility for what I did."

"You took a plea agreement with the DA. Still you don't deny what you did to get in here."

"Chief." The woman started before he held his hand up to her.

"I've paid my debt to society."

"Really, because according your plea agreement you've still got five more years on that debt."

"I haven't caused any trouble here, I saved a guard."

"That doesn't change what you did Oliver, you nearly killed one of my officers with your bare hands five years ago."

"In my defense , he."

"The circumstances leading up to the crime do not change the crime itself. You nearly sent one of Angle Grove's finest to an early grave. If that's what you'd do to a police officer I don't even want to think about what you'd do with a regular person."

"I will never do that again, I'm not a killer."

"How many killers have said that. They're just words Oliver."

"Chief." The captain started.

"Shut up." He said, the four looking more afraid as they went silent.

"Please, my son , he needs me now more than ever. I need to get home to him. I'm begging you." Anthony said as he pleaded.

"You're son's better off without you. Parole is denied." He turned to the other four.

"Isn't that right?"

"…Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Oliver." The woman said as she and the other three looked just as afraid.

Anthony was shaking.

"Take the prisoner back to his cell." The captain said.

Anthony was taken back to his cell by one of the guards who removed his handcuffs before Anthony sat down on his bunk, the guard gave a very sympathetic look as he saw Anthony.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Anthony covered his face in his hands as the guard walked away, taking out an asthma inhaler and gave himself a pump.

The chief left with the woman and other man as the captain shook his head.

"Can he really do that Warden?"

"Are you going to try and stop him?"

The captain sighed.

"Poor Oliver, I would have given him parole."

"Me too. By the way did your men find it?"

"Peterson and a maintenance man found it in one section of the pipes this morning. It must have seeped in there from the first attacked. They estimate at least thirty pounds of gold is in there."

"Well have the plumbers get it out. The city will want it."

"Don't they have enough , the gold from that monster was enough to rebuild the city three times over."

"City council says it all belongs to the city."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Angle Grove hospital, Billy entered and approached the desk.

"Excuse me , is Cindy Wattson volunteering here today?"

"Yes she's up on the third floor moving carts around."

"Thank you," Billy went into the elevator and took a deep breath.

"Ok Billy you rehearsed for this, you've fought monsters, you're a power ranger. You can do this, you can do this."

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around before he saw Zach pacing outside a room.

"Zach?" Billy walked over.

"Zach what are you doing at the hospital." He said before seeing an almost broken look on Zach's face.

"My mom, she passed out yesterday, she hasn't woken up and they won't tell me shit!"

"Oh, oh no. Zach, Zach it's gonna be ok, she's gonna be fine." Billy said as he put his arms around Zach and felt his head on his shoulder.

He sat down next to Zach on the bench by the room.

Zach was still crying as he covered his head.

"What happened?"

Zach tried to catch his breath.

"Yesterday after training, I came home and she was unconscious. The ambulance took her here and they've been working on her ever since." He held his mouth as Billy patted his shoulder.

"Ok, that's not good. But hey you can't give up. Just think about it, modern medicine can do things we probably couldn't dream of. Those doctors are going to save your mom."

"Even if they do, for how long?"

As Billy sat there, he noticed Cindy walk by at the end of the hallway and took a deep breath.

"Ok man, you know what. I'm going to stay here with you, until we find out what's going to happen with your mom."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jason, Kimberly and Trini were downtown together at Ernie's juice bar.

Trini's younger brothers were with Jason by a punching bag as he showed them some of the moves they learned in the pit.

Trini and Kimberly sat together watching the three.

"So those are your brothers?"

"Johnny and Timmy."

"Still stuck with babysitting duty?" Kim asked.

"My parents are at lamaze classes again. But hey at least I've got you two to share in my burden."

"Ok now this is how you would do a perfect tackle." Jason said before showing them on the punching bag.

Trini saw the way Kimberly looked at Jason.

"So are you two actually in a relationship?"

"Well I mean we haven't really put a label on it yet, but you could say that."Kim turned to Trini.

"What about you? Do your parents know about it yet?"

"Not yet. I thought maybe I'd break the news to them by brining home someone as hot as you."

"Aww Trini you're too kind. You really think that?"

"Easy there Kim, you're nice but you aren't my type."

"Really who is your type?"

"Maybe Cindy Wattson, but I wouldn't do that to Billy."

"Hey if you want an easier way of easing your family into it, maybe you could start by telling your little brothers first."

Trini looked back at her brothers as they tried kicking the bag.

"Maybe."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Angle Grove prison Tommy was sitting in the waiting room looking at the coin.

He still had no idea what the coin was , but was more focused on his father.

"Mr. Oliver." He heard before quickly putting the coin in his pocket.

"You can see your father now."

Tommy entered the visiting room and saw his father on the other side.

"Dad I got good news, Gil is gone. I kicked his ass and he ran off. So how'd it go, when are you getting out?" He said before Tommy saw the look on his face.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Tommy, they denied my parole."

"What!? No, no , why you haven't caused any trouble."

"Tommy listen to me."

"Dad."

"Listen to me, you have to be the man of the house, you have to be there for your mom. It's going to be ok."

"Dad no!" A guard came behind Tommy and put cuffs on him before he was taken away.

Tommy tightened his grip on the phone as it broke apart in his hand.

"Son you need to go now." A guard said trying to grab him only for Tommy to push him away, the guard nearly getting hurled into the wall as Tommy stormed out.

He held his head as he felt a rush of uncontrollable rage.

He punched a wall, his fist breaking through it before he kicked the door of a room in. The supply room didn't have a security camera , Tommy smashing apart everything in sight as he rage got worse, him screaming.

As he stopped to hold his head, he felt the power from the coin again, stronger this time. He took it out and looked at it , this time hearing a whispering voice.

" _They did this too you, they wronged your father, they wronged you."_ Tommy looked around but saw no one.

" _Make them suffer, take your revenge."_ Tommy looked at his hand again as he saw the coin thrust itself into his abdomen before emerald green and grey armor began to form over him.

"What the hell? What the fuck!" The armor began to spread across his body before a helmet and visor formed over his head.

On the other side of the wall, two prison guards set down a contained filled with liquid gold.

"Thirty pounds of gold, you know how much that's worth?"

"No."

"Five-hundred and thirty-three thousand , four-hundred and forty-nine dollars and forty-nine cents."

"Are you shitting me, half a million dollars and the city council gets all of it."

"Well 'city council'" The other guard shook his head.

"How much you wanna bet the police chief and his guys embezzle it all?"

"I'd bet Five-hundred and thirty-three thousand , four-hundred and forty-nine dollars and forty-nine cents." The two laughed before they heard a crash.

"What was that?"

A green armored hand punched through the wall and unleashed a blast of green energy that blasted the room and tore it apart.

The two screamed in terror before they ran out of the room, the container with the liquid gold breaking as the gold spilled out before it was moved by an unseen force up the arm that burst through the wall, not a single drop of gold being left on the floor.

* * *

Back inside the ship, Alpha-5 nearly fell over.

" _Zordon! Zordon the green power coin, someone's activated it!"_

" _What!? Where?"_

 _"Downtown, it looks like the prison."_

" _Get the rangers there now!"_

Billy and Zach were still in the hospital.

" _Rangers you need to get down to the prison immediately, it's an emergency!"_ Alpha shouted over their comm link.

Billy looked at Zach before he got up.

"Come on, let's go."

"Are you sure?"

Zach took a deep breath.

"Let's just go."

Trini rushed over to a large man who was cleaning a glass behind the bar.

"Hey Ernie, we need to run, you mind watching my brothers?"

"Huh? Yeah no problem, where you heading?"

"Just some school stuff."

She ran out of the bar with Kimberly and Jason.

"Are we clear?"

"Yeah." Trini said.

"It's morphin time." Their armor formed over them with their power coins in the abdomen.

Inside the prison the alarm was going off as the lights flickered, a figure moving through the hallways as it happened.

A few guards had their guns out firing at the figure only for the bullets to bounce off.

One came forward with a riot shield while the other tossed a canister of tear gas.

The figure picked up the canister and hurled it forward , the canister shattering the riot shield and breaking the guard's helmet in half before knocking him out.

The prison guard captain backed up as he saw two of his men get hurled through a wall.

The figure kept coming closer with the lights still flickering on and off.

The captain was scared beyond rational belief , getting on his knees and putting his hands together before he began to beg.

The figure picked him up by the throat and lifted him over his own head.

" _Anthony Oliver, who denied him parole."_ The figure said , his voice disguised by it.

"What?" The captain said before he began to choke.

" _Who denied him parole!?"_

"Chief Waternose, we were going to grand him parole until he came and denied it." The captain said choking before the figure tossed him into the wall.

The captain as knocked unconscious as the figure began to walk away.

The five rangers came up to the prison as they saw several police cars had gathered with riot gear and automatic weapons.

"What's going on in there? A prison riot?" A police captain said as a bloodied guard came out.

"No , it's something else. We couldn't see him. Uhh captain."

The police were in shock to see he power rangers approach.

"What are they doing here?"

The five walked past the police, none even attempting to stop them.

"Alpha what's going on down here, did that Divatox return?" Jason asked before a section of the prison's wall blew open.

The five jerked back in surprise.

"Woah, ok definitely not just some prisoners." Billy said before they saw a figure leap from the prison wall onto the ground in front of them.

Their eyes widened as they saw it was a man wearing power ranger armor, green power ranger armor. The armor was identical to the images Zordon had of Rita when she was still a ranger , only designed for a man's body. There was also another difference, around the biceps were golden plated areas and around the shoulders and chest was another large golden armored shield area with a prism shaped center. Some gold had also gotten onto the top of the helmet around the forehead and edges of the visor in the shape of sort of like a dragon's foot.

"No way." Trini said.

"I think that's what Zordon sent us after." Billy said.

"The green ranger." Jason said.

Tommy looked at the five rangers in front of him and also saw the terrified/ confused expression of the police.

 _"They've come to stop you, They've come to take away your coin."_ Tommy heard the voice again.

" _Don't let them. Stop them, kill them."_ Tommy screamed as he ran forward, slamming his fist into Billy's chest and hurled him back.

Trini and Zach rushed forward, both trying to punch or kick Tommy, but he used his mixed martial arts skills and knocked away both of their strikes before grabbing Zach's leg and hurled him onto the ground, Tommy coming back with his elbow and hit Trini's face.

Jason and Kimberly came forward, Kimberly trying to avoid Tommy's strike only for him to grab her arm and flip her into Jason.

Billy formed his energy lances and came at Tommy with Zach and Trini also coming at him, their weapons drawn.

Tommy moved fast, hitting away Billy's lances with his forearms before winding back and ducking under Zach's strike, coming up and kicking Trini back before kicking Zach's arm away and then kicked him two more times.

Billy tried to unleash a burst of his energy, but Tommy leapt into Billy, kicking him back before smashing his elbows across Billy's face.

Kimberly drew her energy arrow and fired two at Tommy, but he knocked both away with his forearms before grabbing her leg and hurling Kimberly into the other three.

Jason charged forward with his energy sword drawn.

Tommy felt his arm surge as a curved green energy sword formed. Tommy catching Jason's with it before the two exchanged sword strikes before Tommy knocked Jason's arm back and slashed him twice. Tommy kicked Jason's head twice before leaping into him and kicked him back towards the others.

"Come on, let's rush him." Jason said as all five ran at Tommy together.

Tommy's sword retracted as the green energy surged through his armor before he thrusted both fists forward. A blast of lightning like green energy flew forward and hit all five rangers, they cried out in pain as the energy exploded around them.

Jason opened his eyes and saw the area around them torn apart, but their armor was still on.

Zach and Trini were moaning, Billy shaking his head.

"Ok, that hurt." He said before Jason and Kimberly saw the green ranger had vanished.

"What?" Jason said.

"Where'd he go?"

The five returned to the ship where they had more than a few questions for Zordon.

" _So it's true, someone has found and bonded with the Green power coin. The situation is much worse than I had hoped."_

 _"_ I don't get it how did this guy get the green power coin?" Zach asked.

"Well when we slapped Rita into space and found the top of her staff, the coin was gone. The coin was probably knocked somewhere in town or nearby. This person probably found it." Billy said.

"How did they morph, we had to go through a lot in order to." Trini asked.

" _That's a good question. One I don't have the answer to."_

"He was stronger and faster than us." Jason said.

" _There's a reason Rita was able to defeat our entire team sixty-five million years ago. The power of the green power coin far exceeds the other coins. In Rita it manifested itself in her dark powers. With this new green ranger, its clearly manifesting itself in his physical strength."_

" _Whoever this green ranger is you have to find them before they can cause anymore trouble."_ Alpha said.

"Can't you just track the coin or something?" Zach asked.

 _"I've been trying to, but it's almost as if something is blocking it."_

"That guy kicked our asses something fierce, how are we going to beat him?" Billy asked.

"We didn't know what we were up against last time. Next time we use our numbers. come at him simultaneously from every direction, there's no way he can take us all on at once. This guy doesn't know the powers of a ranger like we do." Jason said.

"If we found out who's under that armor maybe we could avoid a fight all together." Kimberly said.

" _Whatever you do, try to do it fast, before he can find the Dragon Dagger."_ Alpha said.

"The Dragon Dagger?" Trini asked.

" _Oh right, you don't know. You see like the rest of you, the Green ranger has a Zord too, the Dragon Zord."_

 _"_ Dragon Zord, that sounds pretty cool." Billy said.

" _The Dragon Zord was the most powerful of the individual Zords, and was commanded by the Green ranger using the Dagger. Sixty-five million years ago Rita used the Dragon Zord against us along with Goldar."_

 _"_ Why didn't she use it against us when we fought her?" Kimberly asked.

" _We beat Rita by dropping a meteor onto the earth. The blast knocked her and the Dragon Zord into the ocean where it's been resting ever since, its self repairing ability keeping it in good maintenance. Rita probably lost the Dragon Dagger , without it she couldn't call upon the Dragon Zord and just went with Goldar instead."_ Zordon said.

"So find this guy before he can bring back the Dragon Zord, sounds simple enough. Any idea where we should start looking?" Jason asked.

" _Your power coins react to each other when near."_ Zordon said as Jason took his out and held it near Kimberly's noticing Zordon was right.

"So they can tell us if another's near, that's how we find the guy with the green power coin." Kimberly said.

"Sounds like a plan." Trini said.

"Alright if one of us does find this guy, don't try to fight him alone. We've seen what he can do." Jason said as the others nodded.

" _Rangers."_ Zordon said, his tone changing.

" _Before you go anywhere , you have to realize, my team , my family were all wiped out by the power of the green ranger coin. I was arrogant, I believed that despite her power, our numbers made them irrelevant. I was wrong, my arrogance got my entire team killed. I don't want history to repeat itself. The power that lies before you, do not underestimate it. I can't watch another ranger team , slaughtered by a power once used for good."_

The five listened hard to what Zordon said.

They prepared to leave when Zach turned to Billy.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the hospital."

"I'll go with you man."

"No, you don't have to."

"You shouldn't be alone there man."

"I'll be find, you try and find the guy in green."

Billy gave a concerned look as he saw Zach leave.

"Is Zach alright?" Jason asked.

"His mom's in the hospital again."

"What!?" Kimberly said.

"I was with him earlier, I tried to tell him she'll get better , but I don't think he believes it."

Jason , Kimberly and Trini were now just as concerned for Zach as they were about the green ranger.

* * *

Tommy's mom was at her trailer watching the news.

"Serious trouble at the Angle Grove Penitentiary today as police responded to what was first believed to be a prison riot. However, when authorities arrived, they were followed by the armored team simply known as the Power Rangers. There they encountered another ranger in green, who appeared to be the one causing the trouble."

She saw the green ranger fighting the others.

"After a short fight the green ranger seemed to have vanished. The government still denies any affiliation with this group as local authorities are still trying to pinpoint their origin."

Tommy's mother was horrified seeing this, knowing Tommy was at the prison.

Moments later she heard the door open and quickly turned to see Tommy come in looking exhausted.

"Tommy!" She shouted , rushing over as fast as she could on her crutches.

"Oh thank God you're ok, what happened down there with that green power ranger."

Tommy was breathing deeply.

"I don't know, I really don't know. It was crazy down there mom, I need to rest."

"Ok, are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yeah , I'll be fine." Tommy went to his room and nearly crashed onto his futon.

He took the green power coin out and stared at it again.

" _You did well today."_ He heard from the voice again.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

" _I am everything you could be, everything you will be."_

"I hurt those people today, that guard captain." Tommy said sounding truly remorseful.

" _They got in your way, they wronged your father just as much as that police chief. They have wronged you in the process. With this power, you can exact justice on those who have wronged you, all of them."_

Tommy didn't know what to think anymore. He found a glowing coin, got superhuman abilities, was hearing voices in his head, and now he had power ranger armor.

His fatigue finally caught up with him and Tommy fell asleep.

As he slept, Tommy had a dream. He saw himself in the ocean looked around until he saw a large shadowy figure moving towards him. The figure was massive, bigger than a dinosaur. It had an almost godzilla like shape to it and had glowing red eyes as it moved closer and closer to Tommy who tried to swim away.

He swam further and further down hearing a low metallic growl get closer and closer.

Tommy then saw something on the ocean floor. It was a small dagger like object with buttons on the side with a black handle , green sides and golden areas in the end and a grey center.

Tommy reached for it before seeing the woman again.

" _Take the Dragon Zord, and you take the world."_

Tommy's eyes shot open as he hurled his body up and breathed deeply as he felt sweat all over his body.

He held his head again, thinking about what the voice told him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus, the green ranger is born_

 _I hope the fight was exciting enough, also some of you have noticed that I'm not following the show's continuity, well keep in mind this is not meant to be the show, but the movie's universe._

 _With that said there are still some characters from the show that can appear_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jason's battle

* * *

Captain Brown was in a room at the Angle Grove hospital with a nurse beside him.

The door opened as a police officer came in.

"Is he ok to talk?"

The nurse nodded.

The officer approached the prison guard captain.

"Captain Brown, I'm officer Handove. I need you to tell me everything that you remember from yesterday during the attack on the prison."

"I, I don't know. I just remember seeing a green figure come in the darkness and throw me against a wall."

The officer turned to the nurse.

"The blow to his head did some memory loss. He'll only remember so much."

"Will it come back?"

"I don't know."

The officer shook his head.

"What do you remember?"

"Just the guy in green."

* * *

Back at the angle grove town hall, Chief Waternose was with the Mayor, the fire chief, and the town council.

"My officers have secured the prison Mr. Mayor, no prisoner is unaccounted for. A few guards were hospitalized and there was approximately two hundred thousand dollars worth of damage."

"We still have money from that golden creature right?" The Mayor asked.

"Our last encounter used up the last of it." A member of city council said.

"What!?"

"I'll contact the state office and have them give us some money for it."

"Mr. Mayor, given what my men saw outside the prison, we're convinced that the one responsible for this attack was one of these so called, Power Rangers. "

"Really." He said in interest.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor I think we've allowed these freaks in what I can only assume is spandex-."

"That is not spandex!" They heard in a sharp voice.

The officials turned to see two people enter the office.

One was a man in his mid forties wearing an Air Force service dress. He had a bald head and dark skin like the Mayor.

Beside him was a short pale young woman who looked around twenty with short black hair that didn't even go past her neck wearing a white lab coat.

"It is clearly a self generating nano armor that forms to their bodies' natural design." The young woman said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Chief Waternose asked.

"Colonel Truman, we've been expecting you. Everyone this is Colonel Truman USAF, I was told he was coming in after hearing about the recent incidents."

"Good to meet you Mr. Mayor." Colonel Truman said shaking his hand.

"This is Dr. K the head of our scientific division."

"With all due respect Colonel this is my down."

"With all due respect Chief, this is a matter of national security."

"These Power Rangers have been nothing but trouble for Angle Grove since they revealed themselves."

"These Power Rangers have saved Angle Grove three times now from what I have heard." Truman said giving a stern look to the chief who gave an irritated look.

"What about this Green Ranger? He's one of them."

"Not from what I understand, this is the first time we've seen him, and the others tried to stop him."

"I'm here to conduct a thorough investigation of who and what these people are. If they are aliens, or something else. We know next to nothing about them other than the fact that they seem to be guarding a crystal in Angle Grove that all these aliens have come for."

"As of right now the Crystal is the Jurisdiction of the United States Department of Defense , it will be under our watch and guard. All matters involving the Power rangers are also the jurisdiction of the Military." Colonel Truman said.

"Hold on, are you telling me to just sit back after what that green son of a bitch did to my prison."

Colonel Truman looked Chief Waternose right in the eye.

"Yes I am. If you have a problem with that Chief, then it's your problem." The Colonel and doctor walked away, the fire chief looking very impressed.

"Did you see that, he just stood up to Waternose?"

"I know, how the hell did he do that?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital Zach was in his mother's room playing chess with her.

"Now there's a sixth one I hear." His mother said.

"A sixth one really?" Zach asked.

"They say this one attached the others and overwhelmed them like they were nothing."

"I'm sure they did their best. He must have been really powerful."

"He'd have to be."

Zach moved his queen.

"Chechmate." He said smiling as his mother looked shocked.

"When did you learn the Benko Gambit?"

"Well you know how I've been spending more time out late?"

"Yes."

"Well I've actually made some friends and we've been studying together."

"Really, who are they?"

"Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly."

"You've been studying."

"Yes mom, and it's working. I got a hundred on my last three tests."

"Zach, that's incredible. I'm so proud of you. I was afraid you had given up on school and a good future."

"I wouldn't do that to you mom."

The doctor came back in.

"We need the room."

Zach looked reluctant.

"Go , it will be fine."

Zach left the room where he found Billy waiting for him.

"Billy , what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"Shouldn't you be looking for the green ranger?"

"Well you know, I just happen to pass the hospital and thought I'd check up on you. How's your mom doing?"

"'Sigh' Well she's awake now , but they won't give me anymore news."

"Ok well she's awake, that's something."

"I guess."

Zach still looked unsure.

"Why don't we go look for the Green ranger."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing any good here right now."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jason entered his house when he saw his younger sister hiding behind a door.

"Sarah, what are you-"

"Because we can't afford it!" They heard their mother scream.

Jason saw how frightened Sarah looked and sighed realizing their parents were having another fight.

"He's not going to sit in this dam town and have a dead end job!"

"He had his chance to go to college for football and that's gone now!"

"Have you even read his dam progress reports lately! He could get into any decent university he wanted to!"

"Are you going to sell your dam boat to paid for it! Or will you have him stay in debt for the rest of his life!"

"He's not going to be a dam fishermen or plumber in this dam town!"

The two heard a door slam from the kitchen.

"Sarah go outside and check on mom." She nodded.

Jason slowly entered the kitchen where he saw his father looking very stressed out as he opened a bottle of beer and took a long drink.

"Hey."

His father turned to Jason.

"Jason, there you are. Jesus it seems like I never see you anymore."

"Me and some friends from detention classes have been meeting."

"To study I assume?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell." His father said revealing a piece of paper.

"Maybe I was wrong having you play football, if this is the kind of schoolwork you can do without it." Jason saw he had all A's thanks to the help from Alpha.

"Well, the studying helps."

"Jason, with grades like this you can get into any college you want. What happened with the bull might not help you with scholarships, but there are loans you can take."

"It's fine, if I need money I'll just join the military."

"What?"

"You know maybe enlist in the marines and get benefits, or join ROTC-"

"You will do no such thing!"

Jason gave a confused look.

"I will do no such thing?"

"I'm not sending you off to get killed by a roadside bomb at the worst or come back with both your legs blown off. Not happening young man."

"Dad it's not your choice I'm eighteen."

"It is my choice, you live in this house and I say you won't."

"What's to stop me from enlisting right now?"

"Because if you do, then you won't have a home to return to." His father came up closer to Jason, so close he could feel his breath.

"Or I could just break your leg again, that would put off your enlistment for a while."

Jason didn't say anything, it was quiet for almost a minute.

"This discussion is over, you will not bring it up again." Jason turned.

"Since you're not thinking clearly, I'll have to take time to find a proper school for you."

* * *

Elsewhere at Kimberly's house, she was in the kitchen with both of her parents in front of her.

"Do you see this, do you see this?" Her father said showing her a picture of his car with a broken window on the driver's side.

"It looks like your window was broken."

He looked angry as he showed her a rock with a note tied to it.

"This was thrown through my window by the father of that girl!"

"So call the police."

"He is a cop! Do you realize that what you did isn't going to stop affecting us weeks later. Kimberly this is going to affect you for years to come!" Her mother put her hands on his shoulder.

"Isaac that's enough, she knows what she did, there isn't anything she can do about it now."

He sighed.

"Well the good news is maybe she can get far away from this town to where people don't know her."

Kimberly's father took out her progress report.

"Maybe you joining that class was a good thing, you're grades are better than I've ever seen them. She has all A's. This kind of work can get you into a good college, one very far from here."

"Far from home." Kimberly said to herself.

* * *

Zach and Billy joined the others for their detention class, the two coming in late with Mr. Tanson not even noticing as he sat on his phone.

Trini pointed at her watch as she saw the two.

"We uh, got a little held up." Billy said.

"Don't worry watch this." Jason said as he walked up and took the attendance sheet before marking the two as there, Mr. Tanson so busy on his phone that he didn't even notice.

Zach laughed a little to himself as he shook his head before sitting down.

Tommy came in a few moments later, walking past Jason.

"Hey , want me to mark you as on time?"

Tommy didn't seem to care, but Jason did anyway.

Jason sat down at the desk beside him.

Jason noticed the marks on Tommy's face were gone, almost miraculously.

"Hey you're looking better."

"Yeah well there was a something in my life that was taken care of."

"Something or someone?"

Tommy turned to him.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Jason still felt concerned for Tommy but left him alone for now. There was something else, he couldn't tell what, but he felt uneasy around Tommy for some reason.

"Still trying to save Oliver?" Kimberly asked.

"If I can."

"Maybe it can wait until after the green ranger is found."

"Maybe. It will be nice to get out of the house."

Kimberly gave a slightly concerned look.

"Is everything alright?"

"'Sigh' My parents are fighting again, this time over me."

"What did you do?"

"Apparently my grades are too good now."

"Too good?"

"My dad thinks I can get into a good college with my grades alone. My mom doesn't think we can afford it, and with the bull incident she says I won't get a scholarship. She doesn't like the idea of student loans either, me being in debt the rest of my life."

"What about your dad?"

"He was pretty adamant on me going to college and getting a job away from this town. But he also made it very clear that I'm not joining the military."

"He probably wouldn't approve of us being rangers."

"Nope."

"That's funny, my dad was pretty mad at me. Apparently he's still getting flack for what I did."

"I can relate."

"Anyway he was pretty adamant on me leaving the town too."

"You use to want to leave."

"Yeah, but now, I don't really know."

"Hey I know we have to look around town for the Green ranger, but afterwords did you maybe want to go out for something to eat."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kimberly asked smiling.

"Yeah, I am."

"Fine, but you're buying."

Jason smiled now.

* * *

Elsewhere in orbit the two aliens stood before their master.

"My lord, we've conducted out investigation and discovered that the Power rangers are in fact on this world."

" _Impossible, the Power rangers disappeared sixty-five million years ago."_

"We're positive it's them my lord. Perhaps their power was rediscovered by the local inhabitants."

" _Zordon is behind this, the bastard always was persistent. It appears even death has not stopped him from being a pain in my ass. Prepare a squad and bring me some organic material from the planet."_

 _"_ Of corse my lord."

Meanwhile down in Angle grove, Trini was outside her house with her brothers.

"Johnny where are you, hide and seek ended twenty minutes ago." Trini said before he jumped out at her.

"Gahh! You little, I told you to stop doing that!" She said smacking his head.

"It's too fun." He said high living Timmy.

"Let's go back in now, we've been outside long enough."

"When I was a kid playing outside was what we did."

"You sound like grandpa."

"…..Hey, do you two have anything you're keeping a secret?"

"Secret, like what?"

"You know, something you don't want people…Say mom and dad to know."

"We didn't do anything."

"Not like that, just something about you that you don't what anyone to know about."

"Well, sometimes at school when our teacher says we should be reading, I like to rewrite things in the book." Timmy said.

"I don't like candy, I don't know why but I just don't like it." Johnny said.

"I have a secret too."

"What?"

Trini took a deep breath.

"I like girls." Her brothers looked confused before she saw what time it was.

"Mom and dad will be back in ten minutes. I need to go."

Each of the five rangers were looking around town, coming close to any man they came across to try and sense the sixth ranger.

Jason kept looking in the downtown area when he noticed Tommy near the police station.

He was watching an older officer as he left the building and got into a car.

Tommy began following the car when he noticed Jason near him.

"Tommy what are you doing by the police station?"

"I'm trying to find out where Chief Waternose lives."

"What?"

Tommy began walking away with Jason following him.

"You said things were better at home now that someone is gone."

"Why do you want to know Scott? Why are you following me around and asking about my home life?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"You don't even know me."

"I've tried to. But you keep giving me this I don't care about anything attitude. I think there are people in your life who do care about you."

"There are, it's just they're not around."

"Not around?"

"My mom broke her leg two months ago and hasn't been able to leave home since. My dad has been in prison since I was thirteen years old."

"Your dad is in prison?"

"Yeah, and until two days ago, I had to deal with my mom's temporary boyfriend Gil for two years. A drunk abusive bastard."

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, I kicked his ass and sent him packing."

"If you could have done that, why not do it sooner."

"I didn't have the guts."

"What changed?"

"Look I really just need to go." Tommy said.

Jason felt the feeling he had earlier.

The two were close to Tommy's trailer home and at the edge of the woods.

"Ok Jason it's time for you to go." Jason sensing the tension in his voice.

"Tommy something clearly going on."

" _He's a distraction. You know what you're after."_

"Jason go away."

"Tommy just talk to me."

" _Rid yourself of him now."_

Jason's eyes widened as he saw Tommy's eyes flash green before he grabbed Jason and lifted him up into the air.

"I said get lost!" Tommy hurled Jason back and through a mailbox.

Jason got up before he saw Tommy sprint at him.

He ducked down under his strike, coming forward and nearly tackling him as he picked Tommy up and forced him onto the ground. Tommy kicked Jason back before Jason caught his next punch and flipped him over his body, Tommy throwing his foot back and knocking Jason away.

" _Enough holding back. Finish him."_ Tommy screamed as Jason saw in horror the green ranger armor form over him.

His own red ranger armor formed over him as he tried to contact the others.

"Guys! The Green ranger is!" Tommy kicked Jason back, Jason stumbled before Tommy sprinted forward and unleashed a furry of punches and kicks that Jason tried to dodge or knock away, but Tommy was to fast and Jason was hit by half of them.

He was beaten down and back again and again before Tommy kicked his head.

Tommy smashed his elbow across Jason's face before Jason ducked under his next punch and tried to tackle him only to be met by Tommy's knee to the face.

Jason was now on his knees. Tommy sprinting at him before smashing his foot into Jason's head again.

* * *

As this happened the two aliens returned to Lord Zed each holding a box in their hands.

"We have returned my lord."

"The settlement housing the Zeo crystal was filled with these aquatic creatures, the local inhabitants are call them fish."

They dumped them onto the ground as Zed stared at them.

" _They'll do."_ The serpent in his hands began to transform into a large metallic staff.

The figure stood up and tapped the staff into the ground, a red energy surging into the fish as they came together like a magnet. The two aliens watches as the fish began to melt apart with smoke coming around, the organic remains fusing together.

The figure sat back down as the fish remains stood up now a sentient figure.

" _Go down to earth and bring me the Zeo crystal."_

The figure bowed before the lord and departed.

"Do you think he'll defeat them?"

" _Doubtful if they're as strong as the rangers before them. I'm sending him to scout them out, if they destroy him I'll know how strong they are. If he wins I'll have the Zeo crystal. Either way I get what I want."_

Kimberly was waiting for Jason and kept calling him , but he wouldn't answer.

"Come on Jason where are you?"

She waited outside a restaurant when she noticed Trini walking by.

"Trini."

"How's the search for the Green ranger going?"

"About as well as yours I assume. Have you seen Jason, he was suppose to meet me here."

"You two having a little dinner date?"

"I hoped so, but he won't answer his phone."

Moments later they heard a loud truck and turned to see a small convoy of three Military trucks going down the road with three police cars with them.

"What's the military doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"My guess the same reason Rita was here."

"You don't think they're going to pull out the Zeo crystal do you?"

"I hope not."

"Hey Alpha do you know where Jason is?"

" _You're looking for him too."_

"What?" They said in unison.

" _I lost his signal a half hour ago. Something is blocking it and I can't reach him."_

The two looked very afraid now.

Back in the ship Alpha was desperately searching for Jason and the Green ranger.

" _Alpha is his power coin still near him?"_

 _"As far as I can tell sir, I'm picking up his life signs but I can't pinpoint a location."_

" _Wait, you can't find the Green ranger, now you can't find Jason."_

 _"Oh no, that's not good. Wait I'm picking up something entering the atmosphere…Oh no no no no no no no no. That's not good that is not good!"_

 _"Alpha what's happening."_

 _"I was so busy looking for the green ranger that I never checked the orbital scanner. Divatox's ship has been destroyed , by another ship."_ Alpha said uploading the data to Zordon.

" _No, contact the rangers now!"_

Kimberly and Trini were called Billy and Zach.

"No we haven't seen him or heard from him." Billy said before Zach grabbed his shoulder and pointed, the two seeing Kimberly and Trini down the sidewalk.

They ran up to Zach and Billy.

"Alpha said he doesn't even know where Jason is."

" _Rangers you need to get to the Zero crystal now!"_ Alpha screamed sounding more terrified than they had ever heard him sound before.

"Alpha is it the Green?" Zach started.

" _There's no time to explain, just get there!"_

The five rushed towards the crystal, entering a back alley to morph into their armor so no one would see them before they heard a series of gunfire.

"Did you hear that?" Billy asked.

"Yeah somethings going on." Kimberly said before they arrived at the crater.

A large perimeter of Military forces and local police had formed with several armored vehicles. The Airmen security forces and police officers were in a gunfight with over a dozen alien creatures.

The aliens were a bit bird like, with scale like black feathers around their body, razor sharp black backs over a grey demonic like face and even sharper talons on the ends of their arms and feet. They let out a series of piercing shriek noises that were very hard to listen to.

The four rangers watched in terror as one of the police officers fired an M-16 rifle at one of the aliens who was in the air soaring down. The bullets had no effect on it and the creature landed on the policeman before disemboweling him with his talons and beak.

"I think that's what Alpha was talking about." Billy said.

"Let's go." Kimberly said.

Another police officer was thrown to the ground by one of the aliens who almost landed on him before Trini rushed over and punched him off. She furiously punched the creature back with several fast strikes before another of the creatures slammed into her side from the air and began pecking at her side with his beak.

Despite her armor, Trini felt the sheer power behind the creature's beak and grunted kicking it back while trying to get up.

The first creature slammed into Trini and tried clawing her, she used her forearms to knock the creature's arms back and kicked him back, but a third creature joined in with the second one, both moving fast at her sides and back.

Two Airmen were firing M-4 carbines at the creatures in the sky before two came down and snatched then in their talons, lifting them up before Kimberly fired two energy arrows at them, making the soldiers drop onto the ground.

"Run." She said as the two airmen fell back.

The two aliens came down at Kimberly trying to slash and peck at her. Kimberly getting kicked back by one before using her bow to knock away the other's talons. She quickly turned around and used an uppercut with her bow to smash the other's head back. However, a third of the creatures flew into her back and pecked at the beck of her neck violently.

She swept around as the creature tried to leap over her , grabbing its foot and hurling it into another before the first one flew into her side, slashing her with his talons.

Billy leapt up high into the air and kicked a flying one down with a powerful flip kick. However, two more flew into him and forced him onto the ground.

Billy smashed his elbow into one's head before flipping around behind the other as it turned and was punched in the head twice.

The first creature Billy hit came down and smashed him into the ground from above before the other two joined him, the three now attacking Billy all at once.

Billy overloaded the energy in his armor, causing a burst of blue energy all around him that hurled the three creatures back.

Billy formed his energy lances and slashed through one's beak before cutting part of its wing. The others came as Billy moved fast under his strike and slashed across its chest. Billy then hooked around the last one as it lunched forward and came down on the top of its head.

As this happened, Billy saw Zach trying to fight off four of the creatures and was getting overwhelmed.

"Zach! I'm coming!" He sprinted over and slashed one back.

Zach formed his energy axe and slashed it across the other three. They were forced back before Zach smashed his foot into one's head and then thrusted his axe into another's arm before coming across the second one's face, breaking its beak.

He leapt over the last one and slashed its back.

Trini formed her energy sabers and slashed through the talons of one of the creatures. After doing so, she acrobatically leapt over the other two and slashed them, despite this the three turned only for Trini to furiously slash and kick the three.

Kimberly leapt back and up fired her energy arrows into three of the creatures, they shrieked again as two leapt at Kimberly who backflipped and spun her bow around, hitting two back.

The third came at her before she caught its wing and hurled it away.

The four rangers heard an explosion and quickly turned to see two of the police cars turned to flaming scrap.

Standing between them was a monstrous creature. It looked like a mutated humanoid made of fish, having a fish head. Hook like claws on the end of its fins and a spiked dorsal fin on the back.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked.

"It looks like a Pirantishead." Zach said.

The fish monster charged forward snarling as it came at the four rangers.

They also charged forward , the monster moving fast and slashed its claws forward , being strong enough to knock away Kimberly's bow and slash her armor before forcing her back. The monster came back up and caught the right arm of Trini and the left arm of Billy, picking them up and throwing them into Zach.

The four got up as the monster snarled.

"That thing's pretty strong." Billy said.

"So we take it on together." Kimberly said running foreword firing arrows at the monster who was stopped by them.

Trini began slashing at the monster's right arm with her daggers while Billy did the same to the left.

Zach kicked the monster's chest and then lurched back as the monster tried to snatch his jaws around him. Zack came back up with his axe , smashing the monster's head as Kimberly leapt over him and kicked it back.

Billy and Trini now joining in as they slashed the monster together. As the creature moved back it raised its arms up. Billy noticed a few circuit boxes and telephone wire boxes surge before electricity before shooting to the monster's hands and at the four rangers, filling them with electricity as it burst around them, hurling the four back as they cried out in pain.

"Ok so it can shoot electricity at us, any ideas?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, attack from different directions." Zach said.

"That could work." Kimberly said as she ran in a circle around the monster, unleashing energy arrows at it as Billy, Zach, and Trini ran at the monster from different directions.

It tried to blast each one, but their movements were too much. The monster tried to unleash electricity all around itself, but Trini slid on the ground and slashed the inside of its legs with her daggers, making it lose its balance and stance before Billy slashed its back and kicked it into Zach who smashed his energy axe into its chest.

The creature was forced back before Kimberly leapt up and unleashed another arrow at its mouth, Zach smashing the back of the arrow with his axe , forcing the arrow to go through the monster's mouth and out the back of its head.

Blood came out of the back if the monster's head before it fell over, the body breaking apart into a pile of dead fish.

" _Alright you guys did it, now it would be best if you returned tot he ship."_

The four got back to the bridge as fast as possible with Alpha and Zordon in front of them.

"What the Hell was that out there?" Kimberly asked forcefully.

" _Something beyond our worst nightmares, someone I had hoped would have perished, but even sixty-five million years haven't put an end too."_ Zordon said. The five hearing the fear in his tone.

"Another alien is after the crystal." Zach said.

" _Yes, his name is Zedd, Lord Zedd."_

"Zedd, that sounds bad." Billy said.

" _Lord Zedd was our bitter enemy, we fought him many times, sometimes we won, sometimes he would. But no enemy we ever faced was as truly evil as Zedd, or as dangerous. Even Rita paled in comparison."_

The image sphere showed a very large humanoid figure made of mostly muscle without any skin over it. There was a chrome metal exoskeleton around the body with some tubes attached to the muscle inside. Around the face was a mask that covered what the face looked like, a red visor over the eyes.

The group looked freaked out at just his appearance.

" _Lord Zedd is an Emperor of Evil. He travels the universe inside his spacecraft known as Serpentera."_ Alpha said.

The four saw a colossal green serpent dragon shaped ship blasting a planet.

" _At full power Serpentera can lay waist to entire stay systems. But Serpentera requires a lot of energy to run and only one thing is strong enough to fuel it."_

"Zeo crystals." Trini said.

" _Zedd took crystals from dozens of inhabited worlds, we stopped him when we could. But as I said,_ Zordon said, the four noticing he almost sounded ashamed/guilty.

" _If Zedd is here he must want the crystal himself, once he has it, Serpentera will be fueled and ready to cause more destruction."_

"He has these weird bird creatures." Zach said.

" _Yes, they're called Tenga's. A very dangerous alien life form that serve as soldiers to Zedd. They're incredibly fast, and strong. A far more dangerous opponent that Rita's puddies."_

 _"_ Yeah you can say that again." Billy said.

"Does he make fish monsters too?" Kimberly asked.

" _Lord Zedd has the power to create monstrous creatures out of organic material to serve his will. The fish monster you saw was one of them.'"_ Alpha said.

"Green ranger, Jason missing, evil space emperor with bird and fish minions, puts me telling my parents in perspective." Trini said.

"I thought we were screwed with Rita." Zach said.

"Ok we're in a bat situation, but just bitching about it won't solve anything. The first thing we need to do is find Jason, whoever this Green ranger is he can wait." Kimberly said.

" _I'm afraid I have to agree, you will need to be at full strength and have your leader if you want a chance to stop Zedd."_ Zordon said.

"Any words of wisdom oh great mentor?" Trini asked in her usual tone.

" _Perhaps, in my time we faced defeats, as I said before we were defeated by Zedd more than once. But one thing our team kept was faith."_

 _"_ Faith?" Billy asked.

" _Even at the worst of times , you'd be amazed at what power real faith has."_

 _"_ Did you have faith when Rita killed you all sixty-five million years ago."

" _I did have faith, I had faith that the power coins would find worthy holders, those who could stop Rita."_ Trini's expression changed , the four looking at each other.

"Well , we won't find Jason just sitting around here." Trini said getting up.

"Let's split up, me and Trini, you and Zach." Kimberly said.

The four left the ship as Alpha turned to Zordon.

" _Do you really think we have a chance against Zedd, I mean even if they find Jason , Zedd beat your team just as many times as you forced him away, and that was when you guys had the Green ranger."_

 _"I don't know Alpha, but I do know that those five did what we couldn't do."_

 _"And what about this new Green ranger, the coin chose him. You don't think."_

" _I know where you're going Alpha, keep in mind the Green coin also chose Rita. That coin and Zord are too dangerous to use."_

" _Would you be saying that if the Blue ranger had turned against you?"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Some familiar faces revealed, as well as the main villain_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The rescue

* * *

Jason's vision began to return to him , his head hurting as he saw he was in an old tree house. He tried to move but was restrained. His hands, feet, arms, and legs were all cemented to the wall with chains around his chest. Jason was unable to move his body at all , except his head. He also felt dizzy and tired.

Jason finally noticed Tommy in the corner watching him.

"Tommy."

"Keeping you restrained was no easy thing. If you're a strong as I am now, you'd just rip out of that, so I had to slip you a little something too."

"Tommy, what are you doing, why did you take me?" Tommy had a serious expression as he came over and bent down in front of Jason.

Jason saw Tommy has his red power coin in his hand.

"When first say you a few weeks ago, fighting that green lady, her rock soldiers, and golden monkey man , I didn't know what to think. Everyone thinks your heros, but you don't do anything except protect that crystal. You never do anything that has a lasting impact. Still , I was surprised to find out Jason Scott is their leader."

Despite the pills Tommy gave him, Jason could still hear and understand what Tommy was saying.

"Since you're one of them, it's pretty obvious those five you always hang out with. Kimberly, Zach, Billy, Trini, they're the other four aren't they."

"No , they're not. They're just my friends."

"I'm not stupid Jason." Tommy put the red coin in his pocket before taking out the green power coin.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about these coins , what's happening to me, and the voice in my head."

" _He's of no value to you. He's a danger to you, kill him, kill him now."_

"Voice? What voice?"

"Since I picked up this coin I got a lot of nice abilities, strength, durability, a pretty cool set of green armor too. But I've also heard a woman's voice in my head. Telling me to do things, like right now , she wants me to kill you. But she's not in control, not yet anyway."

"A woman's voice?" Jason said in confusion.

"You don't have a voice in your head? Huh must be just mine."

"Tommy you need to stop this, you don't understand the power you posses. You don't understand what it's capable of."

"I know, that's why I have you to explain it to me."

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to do?"

Tommy's face was now directly in front of Jason's, an extremely serious expression on it.

"I'm going to do what you guys should have been doing from the start. I'm going to correct the injustices in this world."

* * *

Elsewhere Kimberly and Trini were looking through Angle grove together.

"Hey, what happened back there in the ship?" Kimberly asked.

"What? I was just a bit overwhelmed by our situation is all. Zordon talked me out of it."

"I don't think so, you're not the same lonely girl I knew when we first found these coins. You don't need to act like it, something is bothering you besides all this, and I think I know what."

Trini took a deep breath.

"I told my brothers."

"You did!? Trini that's great, why are you stressed out? Wait how did they take it?"

"I don't know, I just told them I like girls and practically ran off. I have no idea how they took it, or if they even knew what I meant. Now they could tell my parents before I do and catch me off guard. " Trini held her head.

"How could I just run off like that, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey don't say that, you were just finally ready to tell someone you love who you really are."

"I can't keep this from them forever, but I just can't seem to tell them."

"Ok well it had to feel a little good telling your brothers."

Trini's expression changed.

"It did a little. Geez , here I am bitching about my problems like I'm the only one who has them."

"My problems aren't as bad as yours."

"Two bitches harassing you weeks after a mistake you more than paid for is a pretty big problem. I'll bet you want to just rip the hood off their cars don't you."

Kimberly smiled a little.

"I could if I wanted to, it would be like opening a can of sprite. But no need to get myself in any more trouble."

"Those two aren't worth it. With the boost Alpha gave us I bet you could get into any college you wanted."

"Jason and I were actually talking about that. It made me think, is this what we're going to do the rest of our lives. Fight aliens that try to take the Zeo crystal."

"If they keep coming we might not have a choice, you saw what will happen if it's taken."

"Do you want to do this the rest of your life?" Kimberly asked.

Trini thought for a moment.

"It's not so bad, I'd be in good company, the benefits are superpowers, armor, robot dinosaurs, and life being preserved on earth."

"Those are some serious benefits." Kimberly said.

As they walked past the police station they both felt an uneasy feeling, they looked over at the police station and felt the feeling get stronger.

"Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah."

"Alpha tell Zach and Billy to get down here."

* * *

Inside the police station Chief Waternose was in his office with all the shades down and the door locked with two other officers and a man in a suit there.

"From the Tuvinos." The man in the suit said handing the police chief an envelope.

He opened it and took out a stack of money and began counting it.

"Bastards, they're five-hundred short."

"Business hasn't exactly been good for them since these attacks have started."

"Damn Power Rangers, they're dragging this whole town into the dirt." Waternose said before turning to the man in the suit.

"You tell those burger flippers if they don't want some rough cops hanging around their restaurant scaring their customers away , they have to give me seven hundred and fifty dollars for light payment."

"Alright."

"You might want to take it easy chief." One of the officers said.

"The mayor, city council, they've got no balls. They won't cross me."

"What about that Air Force Colonel? He definitely has a pair."

"That bastard will only be here for a short time. Besides this is my town, I'm not afraid of him."

Outside the office, another officer overheard the four inside and tightened his grip.

"It won't do you any good listening to them lieutenant." He heard turning to see one of the sergeants.

"He's a corrupt piece of shit. He shouldn't be the police chief."

"You think I don't know that. I've been here longer than you sir."

"I've had it, I'm going to take him down."

"I'd hold it right there sir, plenty of people have tried and failed to take him down. Police captains, DA's, city councilmen. He found a way to end all their careers. The man had dirt and influence everywhere."

"I just wish someone would-" There was a burst in the front walls of the police station, debris flying everywhere as any officer near the area was knocked down, several being knocked unconscious.

The lieutenant and sergeant held their arms over their faces before they saw in horror the Green ranger walk into the station.

"It's him!"

"Open fire!"

Every officer on their feet drew their service pistol and fired while another two opened a secured door and took out M-16 machine guns.

The bullets bounced off Tommy's armor as he saw two run at him with nightsticks and riot shields.

He threw two fast strikes hitting and shattering each riot shield with one strike each.

The two officers were hurled back as the others moved away from him, Tommy hurling any officer that got in his way through a wall or across the station.

One officer grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted Tommy's helmet while also trying to hit his head with it.

Tommy caught the tank and crushed it in his hand before tossing the officer aside.

He raised his hand and screamed as a blast of green energy tore apart the main area of the station.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Chief Waternose said before he turned to see the Green ranger.

His eyes widened as he tried to pull his gun only for Tommy to grab the gun and crush it in his hand.

He grabbed Waternose by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

Waternose tried to pry Tommy's hand open, but to no avail.

" _You think you can do whatever you want. That because you wear a police chief it gives you the right to abuse that power. To cover for your officers, to break the law you're suppose to enforce."_ Waterless couldn't even speak back because of Tommy's grip.

" _You're worse than half the people you put away."_ Tommy heard something behind him and quickly flipped his entire body around while still holding Waternose.

He turned to see four of the rangers in their armor.

"Put him down." Kimberly said.

Tommy saw the holding cells to his right and raised his hand before a blast of green energy blew the doors open , allowing all of the people in the cells to run free out of the station. Tommy tossed Waternose into a cell before bending the lock and bars so he was trapped.

Tommy faced the four rangers.

"Where's our Red ranger?"

" _They're interfering with you again, they must be killed if you want your justice."_

" _He stood in the way of my justice. Now you're getting in my way."_ Tommy leapt up and kicked Kimberly back before knocking Zach and Trini's arms away with his forearms. Tommy kicked Zach's head before grabbing Trini's strike and flipping her into Zach.

Billy and Kimberly both tried fast strikes from different directions, but Tommy moved too fast. He knocked each one away before Kimberly leapt over him. He grabbed her and pulled Kimberly into the ground before grabbing Billy's wrists and hurled him away.

Trini and Zach got up with the others as Tommy unleashed another blast of green energy, the explosion hurling them out of the station and onto the ground.

Tommy leapt out and kicked Kimberly back again before moving fast and striking the other three before they could even react.

His forearms glowed as he slammed them into the ground, a blast of green energy surging around the five rangers.

They cried out in pain as they struggled to get up.

Kimberly tightened her first.

"I have faith." She said before drawing her bow and firing at Tommy.

Tommy deflected the arrows with his hands, but they kept coming.

"Now!" Billy ran forward changing up his armor's energy before he caught Tommy's forearms with his lances and held him in place long enough for his emp burst to go off and knock Tommy back.

Zach and Trini rushed forward together , Trini unleashing a furry of strikes at Tommy's hands with her daggers , Tommy dodging or knocking them away only for Zach to knock his arms back with his axe before coming up and raking it across his face. Trini and Zach then both kicked his helmet together before Kimberly leapt up and fired another Arrow, Zach also leaping up and smashed the back of it, hurling the arrow into Tommy before it burst and knocked him back a foot.

Despite this, he was still on his feet. Tommy had an irritated look under his helmet before he held his hands together, his armor surging again he formed a ball of green energy before unleashing it into the five rangers. The explosion knocked them off their feet.

Zach grunted as he looked up to see Tommy was gone.

"He's gone , again." Trini said sounding irritated.

Kimberly tightened her first.

Unknown to them, onboard Serpentera , Lord Zedd was watching, his metal tipped fingers tapping into the side of his chair.

" _So the Green ranger is still against them. How interesting."_ Zedd got up as the serpent in his hands transformed back into his metal staff.

* * *

Elsewhere Jason woke up again, his head was still dizzy from another dose of drugs from Tommy.

He tried to pull himself free, but even with his supernatural strength, the drugs and restraints kept his body at bay.

He saw the door open and Tommy enter the treehouse.

"Your friends are annoying, they got in the way of justice."

"What kind of justice is that, wasting the police chief?"

"Yeah, it is."

"You know I've tried to get to know you. Because I felt bad for you, I thought you were having trouble at home. Maybe you were, but you need to get over yourself. Everyone has problems, me and my dad have our problems. I don't blame the world on it and sulk around like a little bitch."

Tommy came over and punched Jason before grabbing his mouth.

"You don't know anything about me Scott, you got that? You know nothing!"

"Well then why don't you tell me?"

Tommy let go of Jason and sat down. Tommy revealed a cooler and took out a bottle of beer. He opened it and took a swig.

"My dad and I built this place together when I was nine years old. He was going through a rough patch in his MMA career, we didn't have much money and had to move into a trailer. He found some old wood in an abandoned lumber yard and built this place. I always liked spending time here, it was nicer than where we lived."

"Your dad was an MMA fighter?"

"Yeah, he use to teach it to me. While you were learning to throw a spiral and tackle I was learning how to fight. I loved it, the summers we'd train all day sometimes. A few times he even let me go against other kids who knew it." Tommy seemed legitimately happy telling this story, which surprised Jason.

"What happened to your dad?"

Tommy's expression changed as he took another swig.

"When I was twelve , I was coming home from school on my bike. But I saw a police car coming towards me, it was swerving and I moved to the side, but it hit me. The next thing I remember was a woman finding me on the road and taking me to the hospital, the cop left. I told my parents, they went to the police, but they covered it up. Lost the hospital reports and wouldn't even tell my parents who hit me."

Jason had his own trouble with the police in the past and even heard the rumors about the police in Angle Grove doing some shady things, but this was beyond what he imagined.

"My dad eventually found the officer, he also found out the guy was drinking on the job. He confronted him and the officer threatened him if he brought it up again. My dad, he wasn't going to take that from some bastard who almost kill his son and get away with it. So he beat the shit out of him, some teenager saw it and took a video. God you should have seen him , the cop tried everything, his gun, his nightstick, taser, pepper spray, my dad just knocked them out of his hands, broke both his arms , his jaw, some ribs. Of course, you can imagine what happened after that. The next thing I know I see two policeman handcuff my dad before beating the crap out of him, smashed his head against their car as they threw him in the back. He pleaded guilty in a plea deal for eight years, but someone talked to the judge and made it ten. Now I find out that his parole was denied by chief Waternose , out of nothing but spite. For the last five years I could only see my father through a glass window."

Tommy took another drink.

"Two years ago my mom called a repairman to come fix out trailer's air conditioner. He was a man named Gil, after he fixed it, he forced himself on my mother. He told us he was her boyfriend and was moving in with us."

"She didn't call the police?"

"Oh she did, several times, but after what my dad did to one of their officers. They decided not to come to answer any of our calls."

"Tommy, I."

"Oh it's alright, like I said, Gil's gone. I have this coin to thank for that."

"What are you going to do?"

Tommy put his beer down.

"Well I was thinking first I find chief Waternose, crucify him. Then I'll go and free my dad, as well as every other prisoner in the penitentiary. Then I'm going to leave Angle Grove, do the same across the state, country, and even the world. I'm going to right every wrong where I go."

"Tommy, what happened to you and your family sucks. You didn't deserve it, and maybe you do deserve some recompense, but this is wrong. You can't just go around killing people who wronged you, it isn't right and you know it."

Tommy grabbed Jason's mouth again as he gave an incredibly serious face.

"How many times have you ever watched a fucking documentary or heard or some shit on the news that you couldn't believe was allowed to happen. All you ever fucking hear is, "They should do something about it." Nobody ever fucking does anything about shit like that, because they can't. But now I can. I can stop every injustice in the world, not the police, not even you can stop me." Tommy said as he got up and left.

Elsewhere Jason's father was pacing around the kitchen.

"Where the hell is he?" He said holding his phone as it went to Jason's voicemail.

He gave an angry look as he saw Sarah walking out of the bathroom.

"Sarah have you seen Jason?"

"No, are you going to yell at him again?"

"Just tell me if you see him."

He paced around the kitchen trying to call Jason again to no avail.

"He still won't answer his phone?" He heard seeing his wife enter the room.

"No. I don't know how long to wait before I call the police."

"Is that your answer for everything with him."

Jason's father now looked irritated.

"He needed to be taught that lesson. Besides , doing it gave you want you want, him stuck in this damn town for the rest of his life working a dead end job."

"You want to get rid of him, send him a thousand miles away so we'll never see him again. With the way you talked to him yesterday he probably did join the marines."

"If you aren't going to help, then I'll just find him myself." Jason's father grabbed his truck keys and left the house.

* * *

Elsewhere in the crater, a series of metal walkways had been set up around the crystal with various military scientists examining it.

A small station had been set up where Dr. K was examining something on a computer.

Moments later Colonel Truman approached her.

"Dr. K, you wanted to see me?:

"Yes Colonel, I've made some serious progress on this crystal."

"What did you find?"

She revealed a small fragment from the crystal.

"I was able to extract a single fragment from the crystal. What I found was something unbelievable, in the fragment alone , the energy inside has been continuously increasing over time."

"That thing is generating energy on its own?"

"Yes, and it doesn't show any signs of stopping. From reading the main crystal I've discovered something that I can only describe as a bio-field."

"Bio-field?"

"The energy frequency emitted by the crystal can be matched to a frequency emitted by all humans, animals, plants, living creatures. But that's not all, the field seemed to also show signals beyond the earth."

Dr. K turned to the crystal.

"I think there's a reason the Power rangers have been protecting this crystal, that reason is that this crystal is somehow connected to life itself on earth."

"If this crystal were removed?"

Dr. K turned back to the Colonel.

"My best estimates suggest you would have apocalyptic results."

The Colonel now looked concerned as he looked at the crystal.

"This is definitely above my pay grade."

In the police station several paramedics were assisting the officers.

Chief Waternose was screaming as two officers tried to open the cell he was in.

"Get this fucking cell open!"

One of his lieutenants was in front of him.

"We're trying chief, but you know it looks like the locking mechanism was broken by the green ranger. Plus we have a few escaped convicts on the loose we're out looking for. The tools to open the cell were broken during the attack. You could be in there a while." He said , the Chief noticing the lieutenant seemed almost happy.

"Lieutenant Shaffer I want an arrest warrant for all of those damn power rangers."

"….You want me to make an arrest warrant for the Power rangers?"

"That Green one almost killed me and all the officers here. We've got the other five on vagrancy, property damage."

"…Ok I'm just going to come back to reality here chief and say that's not going to happen. The district attorney can't make an arrest warrant for the power rangers."

"She will if I tell her to. Now go!"

Lieutenant Shaffer sighed as he turned and tightened his grip.

Zach was at the hospital with Billy, talking with a doctor as his mother rested.

"You're mother's a fighter, she's made it this far, father than a lot of doctors would say she could."

"You sound like you're about to give me bad news."

The doctor gave a hard look.

"Her condition has gotten worse. It's likely she won't survive the end of the month."

Zach felt as if he had been hit by a car. Billy noticing the expression on his face.

He had to grab him to keep him stable.

"Ok, ok. Doctor we live in an age of medical breakthroughs, isn't there some kind of experimental surgery you can do on her or something?"

"There is one surgery that could prolong her life, five-six, maybe even seven years , but that's pushing it. Even if she did, she's be confined to her bed like she is now."

"Do it then! I don't care if she's stuck in her bed, if she lives then do it!" Zach screamed.

"Son the surgery isn't covered by your insurance, you could never afford it without insurance."

Zach had to try and breath as all this came around him.

"Ok, ok. Well how long until the surgery has to start?"

"The end of the week."

"Ok so we need to make a huge amount of money by the end of the week. We can do this." Billy said as Zach tried to cope with what the doctor told him.

Back in the treehouse, Jason was still trapped, however, as he sat there his senses started to come back to him. He realized that Tommy forgot to give him more drugs. Jason grit his teeth as he felt his strength return and began trying to free himself.

He had a determined face on as he pulled his arms before the cement started to crack and his arms came out. Jason smashed the cement around his legs and ripped the chains off his waist before getting up.

He quickly looked around the treehouse before finding his power coin and quickly leaping out before rushing through the woods as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunion

* * *

Jason's father was at Angle Grove high talking with Mr. Tanson.

"My son has been missing for almost two days now, have you seen him here?"

Tanson was on his phone not paying attention to him.

"Hey,I'm talking to you?"

"Huh, uhh Scott. No he hasn't been here the last two days. He might be missing."

"….Public schools." He said shaking his head before he walked out of the classroom. As he did he noticed a student leaving as well.

"Hey kid." The young man turned to him.

"Do you know Jason Scott?"

"Yeah."

"I'm his father, he's been missing for two days now. Have you seen him at all?"

"No."

"Do you know who he hangs out with?"

"That Kimberly Hart, I've seen him around her."

"Alright thanks, uh."

"Tommy Oliver."

"Thanks Tommy."

Tommy watched Jason's father as he walked away and came to a realization.

"Oh shit!"

Kimberly was back at her house thinking about Jason who was still missing.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and heard her mother come in.

"Hey, your dad wanted me to drop these off with you." She said holding pamphlets from a few colleges.

"Mom, I don't really feel like looking at those right now."

"Ok, I'll just leave them right here." She said before seeing the look on her daughter's face.

"Hey." She said coming over and sitting beside her.

"Are those girls still giving you trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't care what they say about me."

"Is something else bothering you?"

"It's alright mom."

"It doesn't sound like it's ok?"

"Someone I care about is missing."

"Someone you care about?"

"A friend from my class."

"Would this friend be a boy?"

"It's Jason Scott."

"Ahh the cowboy quarterback. I didn't know you two were friends."

"Well we are now."

"Just friends?" Her mom asked in a certain way.

"Mom."

"I'm your mother Kimberly, I like to know these things."

"We've gone out a few times."

"I didn't think he'd be your type."

"I didn't think I would either, but it sort of just happened after we got to know each other."

"Now you're worried he's in some kind of trouble. You don't think he was arrested do you?"

"Do you really think that would stay quite if he had been arrested."

"Good point. Still I'm sure he's fine, he seems like a survivor."

Kimberly smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"Kimberly would he be the reason you're unsure about your future?"

"What?"

"I mean you haven't seemed interested in applying to colleges and you've really turned your grades into honors student grades. We're very proud of you but we're also concerned you aren't thinking ahead."

"Dad wants to get me away from this town, a few weeks ago there was probably nothing I wanted more. Now, things have changed, things that make me feel like I should stay."

"Would that be your boyfriend. Kimberly he isn't getting to college anymore since."

"I'm not the only one who gets good grades. Jason isn't what I'm talking about."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to get to school." Kimberly got up and left with her mom looking concerned.

* * *

At the school Trini was waiting in the classroom with Zach and Billy.

"Ok so I came up with a list of ideas on how we can raise the money. First we pool our money and play the lottery, but that probably won't work. So we could try car washing , but that could take longer than a week."

"I'm going to take out a loan."

"What?"

"I'm going to take out a loan to save her life."

"Zach that's not a good idea, you've got no source of income, the interest rates today."

"I'm not going to a bank."

"Wait, then where are you. Ohhh, Ohhh no no no."

"It's my mother's life, I'm don't care if I'm in debt the rest of my life."

"Zach you're not thinking straight."

"Yeah I am."

Trini overheard the two.

"I think Billy's right. Your mom wouldn't want you in debt the rest of your life for her."

Zach almost seemed offended by this.

"What do you know about it, both of your parents are alive. You've got a whole family. It's just me and my mom."

"Zach right now you're thinking with your heart. You need to think hard about this."

Kimberly came in and sat down.

"Kimberly thank goodness you're here. Zach's about to throw away his future." Billy said.

"I really don't feel like talking about future's right now."

"He wants to take out a loan to pay for his mother's surgery." Trini said.

"Zach that's not a good idea."

"Is that for you to decide." They heard, turning to see Tommy sitting near them.

"Why should he lose the last person who loves him."

"Wow, I've never actually heard you talk with us before. Except Jason of course, but he's missing, so I guess this would be a first time for this group."

"Nobody should have a parent taken from them."

"Even Oliver gets it."

"Don't do anything stupid before you think about it."

"Well I'm running out of time."

"Do what you need to do man." Tommy said.

"You think Jason could talk some sense into him?" Kimberly asked.

"We need to find him first. "

"Any progress with the family situation?"

"I might have made a mistake telling my brothers."

"Why?"

"My parents come home tomorrow and they might tell them what I told them."

"Ahh you need to be the one who tells them."

"Yeah, I guess it's now or never."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I really don't know."

"Alright class whoever's here just sign in and start reading." Mr. Tanson said.

Trini went up with the others and started signing in.

She sat back down and saw Billy still trying to talk Zach out of the loan.

She noticed Tommy and thought about what he said.

"Hey Oliver." She said as Tommy turned to her.

"You don't need to fill his head with that stuff."

"You need to talk him out of his last family member's life."

"I'm trying to save him from himself."

"What about saving yourself."

"What?"

"I have ears, I can hear what you and Hart talk about. What kind of person you are."

Trini was silent.

"I really don't care, that's your business not mine. But going through life without your family isn't a good life. If you haven't told them yet, then you're not with them entirely."

"What do you know about not being with a family?"

"My dad's in prison."

Trini was silent again.

Kimberly looked at the two and was concerned.

After class Kimberly saw Tommy leaving.

"Hey." She said, Tommy turning to her.

"What did you say to her?"

"Trini?"

"Yeah."

"I just told her what she needed to hear."

"What is that exactly?" Kimberly said sounding defensive.

"Why do you care?"

"She's my friend, my best friend. I don't need you giving her bad ideas like you gave Zach."

"I just told her to be real with her family, that's all."

"Why?"

"I have a soft spot for people who have family issues." Hearing him say that reminded her of what Jason said a few days prior.

"Jason tried to help you didn't he."

"I didn't need his help."

"Why? He has some issues too. Maybe if you got to know Jason, you'd see you had more in common than you realize."

"You know what, you're right. I should." Tommy said before he left.

Kimberly turned to see Trini standing behind her.

"Trini."

Trini smiled.

"So I'm your best friend? Not Jason?"

Kimberly smiled back.

"No , I see him in a different way."

"I appreciate your concern for me, but it's fine. Tommy actually made me think, not in a bad way either."

"Yeah."

"Even if I'm not like my family, they're my family. Being detached from them isn't going to do me any good."

"If you need help, I'm always here for you, we're always here for you."

* * *

After school , the two plus Billy and Zach left.

"I'm going." Zach said.

"I'll go and keep him from taking the loan." Billy said following Zach.

"I'm going to look some more for Jason."

"I need to get home, see you tomorrow." Trini said as Kimberly saw a truck pull in front of her.

The window lowered as Kimberly saw Jason's father.

"Mr. Scott."

"Hey, I was told you're friends with my son Jason."

"Yeah."

"He hasn't been home for two days, have you seen him."

"No, I'm sorry."

Jason's father shook his head.

"If you see him, tell him to come home." He said before driving off.

In the woods , Jason had to stop and catch his breath. He had been running for hours but since he had no idea where he was he didn't know if he was any closer to getting out. He was tired and hungry.

He had climbed up a few trees and leapt up high above them several times earlier but still couldn't get his bearing.

Jason slowed his breathing before jumping up again, reaching the top of a tree. He held on and looked around before he finally saw the edge of Angle grove.

"Finally." He said before he heard footsteps below.

Jason slowly looked down to his horror saw Tommy walking through the woods and looking around.

Tommy desperately searched for Jason.

" _He'll reveal your secret. He'll tell everyone, he'll use your father and mother as hostages. He'll destroy everything you love."_ Tommy held his head as he gave an enraged expression.

"Scott!" He shouted.

Jason reached for his power coin and held it before Tommy passed.

Jason exhaled before leaping over onto another tree and then leapt down.

As Jason landed he heard something moving around him. He looked and saw it was a serpent like creature. This confused him as he had never seen a snake like that before.

The serpent slithered past Jason and up to another figure who was watching both of them.

The serpent slithered onto the figure's arm before transforming into a silver staff. Dozens if not hundreds of black beetles and other insects began to come around in front of the figure.

" _Show me boy, show me."_ The figure said tapping the end of his staff into the ground as a red energy surged into the mass of beetles and other insects. They began to come together like a magnet and melee apart with smoke coming around with the insects fusing together. The figure held his hand out as liquid metal appeared and formed into a sphere that the figure dropped into the mass of insects before it went to the center.

" _Get the first one."_

As Jason continued moving he heard something.

He turned before ducking.

A large serrated , black pincer slashed a tree in half.

Jason saw large humanoid , black-beetle like monster with pincer arms and pinchers around the head.

The creature let out a clicking like sound as it came forward again and hacked at Jason who grabbed the flat edges of the closer pincher with his hands and used his enhanced strength to force the monster to the side.

His power coin glowed as his red ranger armor formed over him.

The monster slashed at Jason who came forward and tried to knock one of the arms away only for the monster to slash him across the chest and then slash him again. The monster snapped its head pincers around his body before hurling him into a tree.

"Dam Stag Beetle." Jason said as the monster ran at him.

Jason got low and lunched forward, wrapping his arms around the beetle as he picked it up and carried the beetle back before slamming it into the ground.

The beetle slashed at Jason who moved back before the monster got up and slashed at him again, clicking its mouth as it did so.

Jason ducked and moved forward under the strikes before punching the monster with his right fist before striking it's face with a left uppercut. As the monster was knocked back, Jason kicked it with his right leg then his left leg.

The monster was forced back before its head pincers surged with red energy.

It unleashed a blast of red energy into Jason lifting him off the ground and into a tree.

The creature clicked again as it unleashed another blast at Jason.

Jason dove forward and summer salted before his energy sword formed on his right hand.

He knocked away the blasts from the monster before unleashing blue blast from his blade that knocked the creature back as it hits its chest before he slashed both of its pinchers back and stabbed through its chest.

The monster cried out in pain before Jason pulled his blade free, the creature clicking its mouth again.

Elsewhere Alpha was monitoring Serpentera when his noticed something on the scanner.

" _Oh ! Oh! Zordon Jason's armor has activated! I know where he is!"_

" _Tell the other rangers now!"_

Billy and Zach were inside the hospital.

"Zach please this isn't going to end the way you think it will. I'm begging you to stop this." Billy said.

Zach turned to him looking very angry.

"Why the hell are you doing this, why the hell do you keep coming here with me and why do you care so much!?"

Billy's expression changed.

"Because I've been there."

Zach's expression now changed.

"When I was fourteen my dad was diagnosed with stage two lung cancer. I remember coming here every day when he was in the hospital. I didn't want him to go, but no matter wha the doctors did, nothing helped. Still I kept coming, my mom wanted to take out a loan for an experimental surgery, but she would have had to sell all our cars, lose any hope of me going to college. He said no, he wanted me to have a future."

Billy had to sit down.

"I know what it's like man, being here. Watching them go, you shouldn't have to do it alone."

Zach sat down beside him.

"I didn't know."

"I don't like talking about it."

" _Rangers I've found Jason!"_ Alpha shouted as all four heard this.

Kimberly was downtown and nearly jumped.

"Alpha where is he!"

Jason had gotten back to Angle Grove with the monster still after him. He was near an industrial plant with the workers and security guards running away.

Jason blocked both claws with his sword and pushed the monster back before leaping over it. As the creature turned , Jason stabbed through its mouth. The creature shrieked again before it collapsed onto the ground and fell apart.

Jason breathed deeply as his sword retracted.

"Jason!" He heard turning to see Kimberly already in her armor as she nearly tackled him into the ground as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jason, you're alive." Billy said.

"What happened man?" Zach said.

"It's Tommy, he's the Green ranger."

"What!?" They all said before the metal sphere burst, making them all turn to it.

The ground shook a little as they heard a series of clicking noises.

"Uhhhhhhh guys." Billy said as the others turned to the forest and saw what seemed like thousands of beetles and other insects swarming together around the remains of the monster.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trini said as the insects merged together into a massive version of the one Jason just killed.

"Alpha, we need the zords." Jason said.

" _Copy that, Zords are on their way."_

The ground shook again as the five zords charged down the streets , each ranger entering their zord as they combined together into the Megazord.

"Locked in, let's crush this bug." Zach said as the monster charged at them.

Zach raised the arms before the Megazord caught the pincer arms and held the monster in place.

The monster snapped its head pincers around the chest of the Megazord's chest surging energy into it as several bursts hit the area around it.

"Our turn." Kimberly said as the Megazord's horns glowed before they blasted the monster's chest and head. It burned the pincers and force the monster to let go before the megazord slammed its fist into its head.

The monster moved back before slashing back and knocking away one of the megaword's arms. It came down with its pincers but was kicked back by Trini's leg on the zord.

As the monster moved back Jason activated the power sword on the megazord, the energy sword extending out of the right hand.

As the monster came back forward, the Megazord slashed through its arm pincers , hundreds of bugs falling our before the Megazord stabbed its sword through the monster's head. The monster shrieked again before it fell apart back into the bugs.

"Woah, we got him!" Billy shouted.

Unknown to them , the figure from the forest had seen where the Zords came from.

" _So that's where you're hiding Zordon."_

The Zords took them back to the ship where Jason sat against the wall of the bridge. He rested as the others explained Lord Zedd to him.

 _"Jason oh it's so good to see you're ok."_ Alpha said.

" _What happened?"_ Zordon asked.

"Tommy attacked me, he overpowered me, sedated me, and chained me up in the woods."

"Tommy Oliver is the Green ranger, dam we talked to him today." Zach said.

"Ok so we know who the green ranger is, we just get him." Billy said.

"Why is he doing this?" Trini asked.

"He's trying to get justice for his father, trying to fix all injustices. He said he hears a voice in his head , a woman's voice, telling him things to do."

" _Rita."_ Zordon said as the rangers turned to him.

" _I should have known, Rita's essence, a piece of her consciousness is still inside the green power coin. This consciousness is manipulating him, working off his weaknesses and desires."_

"So it's not really Tommy." Jason said in a certain way.

" _It is, it is the darkness and evil buried inside of him that she has brought out and has consumed him."_

 _"_ Can we help him?" Jason said.

"Help him, the answer is simple, we find him and take his power coin, problem solved." Zach said.

"Guys, you didn't hear Tommy when we talked. I think in his head, he thinks he's doing the right thing."

" _Jason, some of the most evil people in the history of this planet, and many other worlds thought they were doing the right thing."_ Zordon said.

"Zordon's right, we find Tommy and put and end to it." Trini said.

" _Jason, I understand you wanting to help him. I thought I could turn Rita around, make her stop her evil ways. I was wrong, she killed us all. I can't sit by and let you make the same mistake I did. You need to stop this Tommy Oliver, and you need to stop him now."_

Jason exhaled.

" _Jason you've been through a great ordeal, go home, rest and recuperate."_ Zordon said in a caring tone.

"Come on." Kimberly said helping him up.

Billy exhaled too when he noticed their mementos. He reached inside and held Divatox's golden sword.

"Zach, hey Zach." He said as Zach turned to him, seeing Billy hold the golden sword.

"Trini you don't mind if we-"

"It's just a piece of gold. Save your mom with it Zach."

"It's perfect we can pay for your mom's surgery and you don't have to."

Zach hugged Billy.

"You're the best man."

Kimberly and Jason sat together on the mountainside, Kimberly holding his hand with her face against his.

"You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Tommy would do that to me. I was just trying to help him."

"I know, and you're a great person for doing it. But now we just have to take him down."

"You think he wouldn't be this way if he and his family hadn't been screwed over." Jason told Kimberly everything Tommy told her.

"Geez."

"Is it really his fault, Rita in his head , his dad in prison for protecting him. Did he even have a chance?"

"Hey." Kimberly said as she put her hand on his chin and looked right at him.

"It's sad what happened to him. I do feel bad, but that doesn't change what he's going to do. Tomorrow we take his coin and put an end to it before stopping Zedd." She gave Jason a long kiss on the lips before hugging him.

Elsewhere at the edge of the woods near a ridge overlooking the ocean, Tommy kept looking for Jason.

"Scott!"

" _I'm afraid he's not here."_ Tommy heard. He turned and saw a very monstrous figure standing before him. The figure was mostly red muscle with a metal exoskeleton over him and a metal face mask with a red visor and a serpent around his right arm.

"Who the hell are you, what the fuck are you?"

" _My name is Zedd, you have something I need."_

" _He's dangerous, he wants your power!"_

Tommy's armor formed over him as he drew his energy sword.

The serpent transformed into the metal staff as Tommy screamed and tried to slash him. Zedd blocked each strike easily with his staff, pushing Tommy back before he smashed the end into Tommy, hurling him back.

Tommy grunted as he got up and saw Zedd approach.

Tommy tried leaping into Zedd , but he knocked Tommy back and thrusted his staff forward as a blast of red energy filled Tommy's armor and hurled him back again.

Tommy retracted his sword as he tried to unleash a blast of green energy at Zedd, but he knocked it away before blasting Tommy again with his staff. Tommy was hurled to the edge of the cliff, panting as Zedd came over and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up before he looked down at his power coin on his waist.

Zedd reached down and touched it, green energy forming in his hand.

" _Just what I needed. Goodbye."_ Zedd said before he hurled Tommy into the ocean, his armor still over his body as he crashed into the water and began to sink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Eclipsing Zordon

* * *

Jason carefully opened the door to his house and walked in.

"Jason!" He heard turning to see his younger sister run over to him before giving him a hug.

"Sarah, where's mom and dad?"

"Dad's out looking for you. Why did you run away?"

"I didn't."

Jason took a deep breath as he took his phone out and held it to his head.

"Dad it's me, I'm at the house."

Fifteen minutes later Jason's father almost sprinted inside.

"Where the hell have you been!" He screamed.

"Do you have any idea what was going through my head, you've been gone for two days!"

"I was in a situation?"

"A situation? Don't tell me you were doing stupid shit again!"

"I was coming home from school near the woods, and some guy jumped me. Knocked me out, held me there for two days. I saw an opportunity to get out, and I took it."

Jason's father looked like he didn't believe him and came closer, grabbing his chin and looking at his eyes.

"Alright then, want me to take a urine test too. Cause we can go to the doctor right now if you want."

"Why do you keep doing this to me, every time it seems like you have a chance to have a decent future you screw it up!"

"Anything to make you proud dad."

Jason turned.

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't slept in two days, I feel like sleeping a little."

"We're not done here."

"When are we going to be done dad? When is this same fight going to end, you're obsession with me getting out of this town and anything I do that might hurt that."

"Because I don't want you to end up like me!"

Jason's expression changed.

His father shook his head and looked down.

"My dad never gave a shit about my education, my future, anything. I never followed any ambitions , left this town with your mother like I should have. I settled for the family trade of fishing. Took my dad's boat and make fifty-four thousand a year. I can't do anything else, can't go anywhere else."

Jason's father turned back to him.

"Watching you grow up, it was like watching a recording of myself as a kid. All the things I could have done, I didn't because of my father. I couldn't bare to see the same thing happen to you, watch you grow up settling when you could have been so much more."

Jason looked at his father in a different way.

"Dad, I don't think you're a failure."

"Maybe, but you could be so much more than me." Jason's father hugged him, something he hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital Zach's mother awoke and saw Zach sitting beside her.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" She asked in chinese, noting Zach seemed happy.

"It's going to be ok mom, you're going to have surgery. You're going to live."

"Zach, what did you do, we can't afford."

"Everything's going to be fine mom, it's all taken care of." Zach ha d tear in his eye.

Billy was handing the money to a hospital administrator, all in cash.

"Here you go, that's all you need right."

The woman looked at him strangely.

"Where did you get this money?"

"Well we had this golden sword so we took it to a gold and silver exchange. They were surprised when they saw it ,but took it anyway. Zach thought we should have gone to cash for gold, but I thought it was too big for them so we went to the exchange itself and."

"Stop, you have the money here. We'll start the surgery."

"Thank you."

The doctor approached Zach.

"We're going to begin the surgery." He said as Zach backed up, still looking at his mom.

Billy saw Zach inside and smiled.

"Hey." He heard before his eyes widened seeing Cindy Wattson.

"Ohh, hey Cindy."

"Billy Cranston, I've seen you here the last few days. What's going on?"

"Oh well, my friend Zach. His mom's having some trouble and I've been coming with him to see her. You know , give him support and all."

"Oh my God is she ok?"

"Yeah , she's got a surgery today. Zach couldn't afford its we sold this gold sword."

"You've been coming here with him to see his mom?"

"Well yeah, he's my friend."

"That's so sweet of you."

Billy smiled a little.

"Hey Cindy, you know the homecoming's coming up right."

* * *

The following day, the five rangers walked into their school together.

"Ok so what was the plan again?" Zach asked.

"After class we find Tommy, surround him , grab him, take the power coin and get him to Zordon." Jason said.

"Even without his coin he still have superhuman abilities like us. Meaning he's still dangerous, Zordon should know how to hold him." Kimberly said.

"Ok, find him, surround him, grab him, take the power coin." Billy said.

The five got to class , but Tommy wasn't there. Roll call came but Tommy still didn't show up.

"Alright open your books to, oh you know the drill." Mr. Tanson said taking out his phone.

They waited a few minutes but still nothing.

"I don't think he's he coming." Billy said.

"Of course he's not coming, he knows that I know who he is. Why would he come here." Jason said feeling stupid.

"You don't think he skipped town do you?" Trini asked.

"His dad's still in prison, he told me that he would break him out of prison."

"That explains why he attacked the prison first." Zach said.

"If he knows we know his identity then I'll bet he attacks there next." Trini said.

"We can't just sit there then." Kimberly said.

"What about class?" Billy said.

"Mr. Tanson can we ditch class?" Jason asked.

"Huh, oh um do what you need to do to succeed."

The five got up.

"Are we really ditching school?"

"Yes Billy, we are." Jason said as they left the school.

They waited around the prison but there was no sign of Tommy.

"Uh guys, I don't think he's coming." Billy said.

"I don't get it, he said he was going to free his dad. It sounded like the main reason he was doing these things."

"If he won't leave without his dad, then where the hell is he?" Zach said.

Unknown to the five, the figure from before was in the woods near the prison.

He looked around at a series of plant life growing around him.

His serpent was slithering through the plants before reaching him and climbing up his arm.

The serpent turned back into the metal staff before hitting the ground.

A red energy surge ensnared the plants around him. The plants flew together and began to melt apart before forming into a humanoid shape with glowing red eyes.

" _Kill them."_

As the five kept watching they heard gunshots.

"Gunshots!"

"Tommy!" Jason shouted as their armor formed over them and they sprinted over to where they heard the gunfire.

To their shock they saw a few prison guards firing at not Tommy, but a monster.

The monster seemed to be made of plants with a venus flytrap like mouth on its head and chest, claws on the ends of its hands, and glowing red eyes.

"Another monster from Zedd?" Zach said.

"Why is it attacking the prison?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll find out later." Jason said as he ran forward with the others.

* * *

Elsewhere on the mountain, the figure stood over the crevice in the mountain.

He leapt down, crashing into the water before sinking down the other side.

* * *

The monster ripped through the metal fence as a few guards fell back. However, Jason leapt into the monster, kicking its head three times as it stumbled backwards.

The monster hissed as it saw the five rangers in front of him.

Zach and Billy both attacked the monster's arms, knocked them back as Kimberly and Trini both licked its chest. The creature's chest mouth opened and snatched Kimberly's mouth before its face mouth snatched Trini's legs it flipped them into the other two before it slashed Zach and Billy.

Jason dove forward under its arms and punched it's side. The monster turned and tried to strike him, but he caught its arm and locked it in an arm bar before pushing it into Kimberly who smashed her elbow into its face , followed by Zach who knocked its arm back before punching its face.

* * *

The figure moved up to the ship's entrance and took out the energy he collected from Tommy's power coin. He held it up do the door as it opened.

 _"Woah that's weird, Zordon the rangers are out fighting one of Zedd's monsters but the ship just registered an entry."_

 _"What?"_

" _Hold on , that can't be right , it says it's the green power coin. Hold on let me check."_ Alpha said as he went to the entrance of the bridge before it opened.

" _Ohh oh no, no, no!"_ The figure slammed his staff into Alpha, blasting him across the bridge and over the walkway.

* * *

The monster moved back as the five rangers ran at it.

The monster hissed before five vines flew out of its chest mouth and ensnared the five.

They grunted trying to break free as red energy surged through them.

* * *

Back on the ship , the figure approached Zordon.

" _Zordon how long has it been, sixty-five million years if I'm correct. I must say, you aren't the same man I remembered you to be."_

" _Lord Zedd."_ Zordon said intensely.

* * *

Back at the prison Trini was able to form her energy daggers and cut her way free before cutting the others down.

As the vines were cut, the creature hissed again, Kimberly formed her bow as Zach unleashed a blast from his energy axe while she unleashed an arrow.

The two blasts hit the creature and knocked it back.

* * *

" _It seems you've found new rangers to replace your team, they even managed to defeat the one who betrayed you."_

 _"You'll never get this planet's Zero crystal Zedd."_

 _"Empty words from a ghost on a wall. Even your team was no match for me, and that was when there was six of you. Only five remain."_

" _The green ranger lives."_

" _Not anymore, I saw to that."_

 _"This team is more than mine ever was, they will do what we couldn't. They will stop you Zedd."_

" _No, they won't."_ Zedd said thrusting his staff forward and blasting the wall.

Zordon gave a painful look before his face on the wall shattered.

Zedd soon entered a rocky chamber where the five zords were resting.

The five saw him and were about to move , when Zedd hit the ground again. The chamber shook as the five Zords looked up, the ceiling crashing down onto them with rocks burying the five zords completely.

* * *

Jason , Trini, and Billy ran forward together. Jason slashed both of its arms back before Billy stabbed his tri lances into its stomach mouth and Trini stabbed her daggers into its head.

The monster hissed again before breaking apart into burned plants.

"How many of these things is he going to send?" Trini asked.

"Hey Alpha did you see that?" Jason asked, there was no response."

"Alpha? Alpha?" There was still no response. The five were now scared. They rushed to the ship as fast as they could before and leapt down the crevise.

They saw the door to the ship was already opened and sprinted inside.

"Alpha! Zordon!" Billy shouted , the five entering the bridge t see it trashed. Burn marks all over and the machinery damaged with the wall Zordon was on nearly destroyed.

"Zordon!" They screamed.

"What the hell happened here?" Zach asked.

"Alpha!" Kimberly said seeing him over the edge. She leapt down and picked him up.

Kimberly set Alpha down as Billy tried to get Alpha back on.

"Come on, come on." He said working on his burn mark with his armor still on.

" _Ayi ayi ayi."_ Alpha holding his head.

"Alpha what happened here!?" Jason screamed.

Alpha looked at the wall.

" _No, no , no Zordon!"_

"Alpha what happened!?" Kimberly shouted.

Alpha's head lowered.

" _Zedd, he was here."_

 _"_ Wait a minute he was here, in the ship?" Billy said.

 _"I don't know how, he just came in here and knocked me away. He must have blasted the matrix, and …Oh no , no, no, no the zords!"_ The six sprinted to the Zord hanger before seeing it was completely caved in with the zords buried.

They returned to the bridge, Billy moving around with Alpha as they looked at the damaged areas.

Jason was leaning against a wall , Trini, Kimberly, and Zach sitting on the ground. All of them looking defeated.

"Ok can you get Zordon back? Can you get the zords back?"

Alpha was looking through the ship's computer.

" _I can't find Zordon, I can't even contact the zords."_

"Zordon's gone, the zords are gone." Zach said.

"What happens when Zedd brings out another giant monster , or his giant dragon ship?" Trini asked.

"We won't stand a chance. He'll take out the Zeo crystal, we'll all die." Kimberly said.

"No, no we're not going to talk like this." Jason said as the others turned to him.

"I'm not going to just sit here and wait for all of us to die. Zords or not, Zordon or not."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." Jason walked around the bridge.

"I sit at home listening to what my dad wants me to do with my life, I sit here being told I'm the leader. I sit at school and watch people like Tommy go through their screwed up lives. I want to know what I want to do with my life, I want to know how to help Tommy. But I don't know. I don't know anything, even with Alpha plugging everything into my head. I just don't know."

The other five kept watching him.

"But even if I don't know that, I do know that Zedd is going to kill everything on this planet. I know what nobody else on this planet has a chance against him."

Jason took a deep breath.

"I also know that no matter that lies in my future, this job, this team, I don't want it to ever end. You guys have been more real friends to me then anyone else I've ever known. I don't want to stop being a Power ranger, ever."

Kimberly got up and came beside him.

"I don't know what my future holds either. My parents are always so worried about me getting away from this town, away from my past. But the past is the past, I can make a better future for me, everyone and this team will be part of it. I'm not going anywhere." Kimberly said.

Zach got up.

"This week I thought I was going to lose my mom, the only family I have left. But Billy was with me, you're all with me. I'm never going to be alone, you guys are my family now. I'm not leaving my family."

"My family doesn't even know who I really am, I've always been afraid to show them who I am. The funny thing is I've never been afraid to show you guys. Never been afraid to be who I really am around you guys. How could I ever walk away from that." Trini said.

Billy smiled as the others turned to him.

"What, did you think I was every going to leave you guys, and you think I'm crazy."

The five laughed a little to each other.

" _Well I'm glad you guys aren't going anywhere. I really like you, Zordon did too."_

 _"_ I'm not giving up on Zordon. He can be brought back, we just have to have faith." Jason said.

" _Well the ship's auto repair should work on the damage. I can try and regain communications with the Zords. Their auto repair functions should get them back on line even under that rock. If I can get back in touch with them we can use them."_

"And Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

" _I'll try, why don't you go home. I've reset the security system, Zedd's not getting back in here."_

"I have a better idea." Kimberly said turning to Trini.

Later that day Trini's parents walked into their house.

"Ok easy honey." Her father said helping his wife. They entered the living room and saw Trini with the other four.

"Trini , who are they?"

"These are my friends." Trini said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, I'm Billy , Billy Cranston."

"I have something to tell you." Trini said , the other four giving her looks of confidence and having her back.

* * *

Elsewhere at the bottom of the ocean near Angle Grove, Tommy was still in his armor unconscious as he sunk further and further down. He hit the bottom and opened his eyes before his armor started to glow near the right gauntlet.

He couldn't tell why, but something made his armor feel more complete. He moved his hand closer and his armor began to glow more. Tommy smashed through the rocky ocean floor and came up with a black and golden dagger shaped object. The dagger had what looked like circuitry on it made of gold and a mouth piece near the handle.

" _At last, we've found it, our precious Dragon Dagger. Now the power of the green ranger is complete. The world is ours to remake as you see fit. Bring justice to it, make the world as you want it. No one can stand in your way now, not even the power rangers."_

As he held up the dagger ,Tommy felt the ocean floor shake. He heard a cracking sound in the rocks as something rose up behind him in the darkness. Tommy turned seeing a pair of glowing red eyes and a mechanical like growl.

" _I've missed you , my old friend."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Breaking the spell

* * *

Trini's parents sat down in two chairs as her mother held her mouth.

"Gay, you're absolutely sure?" She said.

"Yeah, I am." Trini said.

"Trini, this is, this is very big. Why, why didn't you ever tell us?" Her father asked.

"I honestly didn't think I could. It always seemed like I had to be a certain way you wanted me to be. Whenever I changed schools, whenever we had to move. It seemed like I had to start over, never be who I really was. But this is who I really am. My friends have known for a long time, they haven't treated me any differently. I hope you won't either."

The two got up.

"This is , some big news. It does change some things, but you're our daughter, could never stop loving you." The two hugged her , Trini feeling a sense of relief inside her she hadn't felt in a very long time.

The other four smiled seeing this.

* * *

Elsewhere at the coastline several dead dock workers were on the ground with Zedd standing at the base of the water.

" _Enough waiting, it's time for my prize."_ He said slamming his staff's end into the water.

The water surged with red energy as waves were made , thousands of fish coming together with various crustaceans and other aquatic life.

Zedd watched as a colossal version of his Pirahntishead formed.

" _Get the Zeo crystal."_

* * *

" _Rangers! Serious problem , Zeo crystal!"_

 _"_ Uh mom, dad, we need to go." Trini said as they rushed out the door.

"Trini wait!"

They morphed into their armor and ran downtown, when to their horror they saw the colossal monster walking towards the crater.

"Oh shit." Zach said, several military helicopters firing at it as well as two F-15's.

The monster raised its claws ,a series of electrical bursts hitting the aircraft and making them crash.

"That's bad , that's very bad." Billy said.

"What do we do?" Trini asked.

"Alpha the Zords?"

" _Still nothing!"_

Jason held his hand to his head.

"Ok we just try to fight him ourselves."

"That's not a great plan." Billy said.

"It's the only one we have." The five ran into the military checkpoint where they saw dozens of Airmen firing at the creature with two strikers firing tank rounds into the creature to no effect.

They joined in with their weapons' blasts, but they only seemed to annoy the monster.

Inside the crater Dr. K was with Colonel Truman.

"Can't you do anything, that creature is going to take the crystal."

"I'm trying anything. I have nothing."

As the monster got over the crater it heard others soon heard it too, it almost sounded like a trumpet.

It sounded distant but soon got closer and louder.

"What is that?" Jason said.

" _I've heard that sound before."_ Alpha said.

"Guys!" Billy shouted.

They turned to the bay and to their shock saw Tommy in his green ranger armor seemingly standing on the water while moving closer. He held a small black and gold dagger like device to his mouth area .

Zedd was back aboard Serpentera when he saw this.

" _What?! Impossible!"_

"What's he doing?" Kimberly asked before they saw the water begin to shift.

Tommy began to rise as something came up under him. The entire town watched in horror as they saw a great metal beast sit beneath him.

The beast resembled a dragon/godzilla like body with a long silver tail that had a drill like top on the end. It had a black and silver body with gold areas in the center and along the sides. It had two arms with claws at the end of its fingers, razor sharp teeth, a sharp fin on the top of its head pointed back and red eyes.

" _Oh no, Aiy aiy aiy! It's the Dragon Zord! He found the Dragon Zord!"_

"That's the Dragon Zord!?"

The monster roared as the Dragon Zord roared back in a metallic way tone.

"Kill him!" Tommy shouted as the Dragon Zord charged forward and clashed with the monster. The monster tried to slash the Dragon Zord, but Tommy kept playing as the Dragon Zord knocked its arms back with its own forearms then slashed its claws deep into the monster's chest, clawing hard before smashing its head into the monster's head, knocking it back.

The monster tried to strike back but the Dragon Zord knocked its other arm away with its right arm before slashing across its face.

The Dragon Zord came forward bit down on the side of the monster's head, the monster trying to smash the Dragon Zord back only for the Dragon Zord to come back with its tail and smash the end into the monster's head.

The monster tried to recover but the Dragon Zord smashed its tail into the monster's head again.

"That's one powerful Zord." Billy said.

"It's incredible." Jason said in awe.

The monster was knocked onto the ground but got up hissing. It collected electricity from across the city before unleashing it into the Dragon Zord. The metal dragon roared as it was hit and forced back. Tommy bracing himself as the monster moved closer.

He played another tune as the Dragon Zord's neck began to glow green before it unleashed a beam of green energy into the monster's mouth and head.

The monster shrieked in pain as the Dragon Zord roared, continuing to blast the monster before smashing its tail cross the monster's head again.

The Dragon Zord unleashed another blast into the monster who's flesh began to melt , the smell of burning fish filled the streets. The monster held its arms up in front of the beam as they too began to melt. The Dragon Zord lunged forward and slashed both arms off with its razor sharp claws before unleashing its tail drill and impaling it through the monster's mouth, coming out the other side.

The monster fell apart back into fish covering the streets.

"Well the monster's gone, but now Tommy's here with the Dragon Zord." Trini said.

"Our situation hasn't improved much."

Alpha was frantically working on the ship's matrix when he noticed something interesting with the Dragon Zord's signal.

" _Wait a minute, that might work!"_ Alpha quickly routed the communication from the ship to the Dragon Zord to enhance the reach of the ship's damaged communications.

He felt the ship shake as he turned to the feed of the zord hanger. The Tyrannosaurus zord roared as it burst out of the rocks followed by the others.

" _I did it, I re-established communications with the Zords!"_

 _"_ Woah , way to go Alpha!" Billy shouted.

" _Zords are on their way!"_

Tommy stood on top of the Dragon Zord as he looked down at the terrified people below him.

Colonel Truman and Dr. K stood among the Airmen looking at the Dragon Zord.

Several Airmen were taking pictures and videos of the Dragon Zord as Dr. K simply watched in awe.

"Incredible, simply incredibly."

" _You have done it, the world is now yours to make as you will."_ Tommy felt a sensation that he had never felt before.

He tightened his grip on the Dragon Dagger as he smiled.

"Time to free my dad."

The Dragon Zord marched through Angle Grove making its way towards the prison, finally reaching the facility and smashing through the fences as the guards ran in fear.

Tommy noticed several guards and police trying to moved handcuffed prisoners onto armored busses.

" _No! Today you who have been unjustly imprisoned will be free!"_ The Dragon Zord smashed the transports with his foot before using its claws to smash open an entire side of the prison.

Chief Waternose's police car was among several others stopping in front of the prison as they saw the Dragon Zord.

The Dragon Zord smashed another transport as several prisoners tried to simply run.

Chief Waternose came out as he saw the guard captain.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Shoot them!" He shouted.

"What?" The captain said.

"Shoot those escaped prisoners!"

"Chief you can't!?"

Waternose grabbed the captain.

"Either they get shot or you do, make your pick."

The captain began to sweat as the guards and police took aim.

However, Tommy leapt down and drew his energy sword. He slashed through the guns of ten police officers and fifteen guards who watched in horror as their weapons were sliced apart.

Many simply ran but a few tried to get Tommy who knocked them all aside and across the courtyard with ease. Every time he passed a prisoner us used the Dragon Dagger to slash their cuffs off. Some even thanking him.

Tommy felt more bullets bounce off him as he saw another group of guards and policemen join the frey.

He raised his arms and unleashed a blast of green energy around them, sending the guards and policemen flying as the ground exploded around them.

As this happened the Dragon Zord continued to smash apart the prison. He roared as frightened guards in the prison simply ran , the Dragon Zord using his tail to smash apart cell block doors , dozens of inmates running free.

More police showed up and tried to contain the prisoners, but the Dragon Zord turned to the police and unlashed his energy beam out of its mouth. The police nearest the beam quickly abandoned their cars as they were lifted into the air and blown to pieces. The others simply retreating.

Inside the prison , Anthony Oliver slowly came out of his cell as he saw the other prisoners running to their freedom.

Anthony saw the Dragon Zord and Green ranger in horror before noticing a pair of guards, one man and a woman being choked to death by a trio of escaped inmates as a fourth took out a shank.

He sprinted over and picked up a knocked out guard's nightstick before smashing it into the head of the prisoner with the shank.

The others turned to him as he brained the one choking the female guard. The other two tried to jump him together, but he ducked under one's strike and came back kicking the third one's head and knocking the other's arm back with his nightstick.

The two guards were amazed when they saw Anthony put the nightstick down and get on his knees with his hands over his head.

Back outside the prison Tommy hurled two more police officers into their car when he saw Waternose trying to get his started.

Tommy came over and ripped the door clean off before dragging Waternose out.

Tommy lifted Waternose up by the neck again before he saw more police cars trying to cordon off the prison.

Tommy tossed Waternose away before leaping up onto the Dragon Zord's head.

"Grauuu!" The Dragon Zord roared, smashing his foot into the first police car, knocking the two officers who just exited it to the ground.

The Dragon Zord moved his foot and hurled the other cars back.

" _You have punished those who cause injustices. Kill them all, make their punishment comple-"_

Tommy heard and felt the ground shake as well as another roar.

He and the Dragon Zord turned just in time to see the Tyrannosaurus Zord with Jason inside charge at them. The Tyrannosaurus snapped its jaws around the Dragon Zord's neck, lifting it up and carrying it back away from the prison.

The Dragon Zord roared again as it regained its footing and slashed the Tyrannosaurus Zord's head twice.

As the Tyrannosaurus moved back its head was hit by the Dragon Zord's tail, knocking it onto its side.

Jason grunted as he saw the Dragon Zord come closer.

He got his Zord back up and fired into its face, making it moved back before unleashing its own blast of green energy at them.

Jason made his zord jump to the side before charging forward and smashing his head into the larger Dragon Zord's chest, forcing it back before the Dragon Zord slashed the Tyrannosaurus twice and then slammed its shoulder area into Jason's Zord, forcing it back again.

As Tommy and the Dragon Zord came in to finish them , they were hit by various blasts by the other four Zords.

"Jason we've got your back!" Kimberly shouted as the five main zords linked up and formed the Mega Zord.

The Dragon Zord tried blasting them, but they dove forward and came up grabbing the Dragon Zord before carrying it to near the mountain.

The Dragon Zord kicked their chest and came down trying to slash them.

"Grab them!" Kimberly shouted as the Megazord caught the Dragon Zord's hands and held it in place before blasting its mouth with its energy horns before it could blast them.

"Bring out the power sword!" Jason said as the Megazord's energy sword formed.

They slashed the Dragon Zord three times before Tommy was hurled from the top of its head.

"Keep the Dragon Zord busy. I've got Tommy." Jason said as he got out.

"Jason wait!" Kimberly shouted before the Dragon Zord came back at them, the four forced to focus on it.

Tommy grunted as he got up and saw Jason in front of him.

"You."

"Tommy, you've caused a lot of destruction today, now it's time to end it."

"You won't get in my way!" Tommy screamed as he held up both the Dragon Dagger and his energy sword.

Jason held out his energy sword as the two ran at each other before clashing. Jason moved as fast as he could trying to block Tommy's blades with his own. As he did, Tommy managed to kick Jason's chest, forcing him back as he tried to slash Jason again, who ducked under his strike but Jason quickly came around and kicked his head.

Jason grunted as he was forced back.

Tommy leaping at him knocking his sword arm back with the dagger before slashing Jason's chest with his energy sword.

Tommy tried to slash him again, but Jason caught the energy sword with his own and then ducked under Tommy's arm, coming out the other side and kicked him twice before slashing across his chest.

Tommy recoiled and leapt up , hitting Jason before slashing his chest in a flip motion.

Tommy came up with his dagger , but Jason came down with his sword arm, knocking the dagger away before front flipping over Tommy's other am and slashed his back.

Tommy turned as Jason caught his sword with his own, punching Tommy.

Tommy's armor surged as he unleashed a blast of green energy into Jason, hurling him back.

"Jason!" The others shouted as they could only watch him while they held of the Dragon Zord.

Tommy raised his Dagger and sword , blasting Jason again as he cried out in pain.

He grit his teeth as he was forced to his knees, Tommy coming closer and closer.

However, it was then Jason heard a voice inside him.

" _Even at the worst of times , you'd be amazed at what power real faith has."_

Jason realized it was Zordon's voice. He was hearing Zordon's voice. He wasn't sure how, but he felt a surge of energy, and got up, slashing his sword as a wave of energy hit Tommy , knocking away his Dragon Dagger and deactivating his energy sword.

Jason ran forward, slashing Tommy twice before ducking under his kick and then slashed him again.

Tommy fell to the ground, Jason coming over him and smashing his fist into the green power coin, Jason screaming as he pulled it from Tommy's armor.

Tommy cried out in pain as his armor retracted, Jason's armor retracting as well. He heard Rita's voice as he held the coin. Jason taking his own coin out as he stared at the green coin intensely.

"Rita, begone." He pressed his coin against the green coin, hearing Rita shriek as a silhouette of her formed over them before evaporating into nothing.

Tommy felt the overwhelming presence inside him fade away, Tommy no longer able to hear the voice.

The two breathed deeply as they looked at each other.

Tommy got up and ran. Jason too tired to go after him.

"Tommy!"

The Dragon Zord retreated back to the ocean, the Megazord splitting back into the five main Zords.

Jason saw the Dragon Dagger and picked it up. The other four coming down.

"Jason!" Kimberly shouted as she hugged him.

"You did it man, you beat him!" Billy said.

"That was so awesome man." Zach said.

"We stopped him, now there's just Zedd."

Jason thought about Tommy.

* * *

They returned to the ship where Alpha was looking at the Green power coin and Dragon Dagger.

" _This is amazing, the Green power coin and Dragon Dagger both back in our hands. I just wish Zordon were here to see this."_

"Does this mean we can use the Dragon Zord against Zedd?" Zach asked.

" _We can try, but the Dragon Zord is programmed to obey the Green ranger. No one else."_

"Well in the mean time I could help with repairs." Billy said.

"If you don't mind, I'm sure my parents still have a lot to talk to me about." Trini said.

"We'll see you later." Jason said.

"I should check on my mom." Zach said.

Kimberly stayed with Jason.

"Hey Alpha. When I was fighting Tommy, I , I swear I heard Zordon's voice. Not in some memory kind of way, but his actual voice."

"What?" Kimberly said.

" _Really, how fascinating."_

"Tommy told me he heard Rita's voice in his head. A piece of her essence left behind, what if a piece of Zordon is left in my coin?"

Kimberly and Billy turning to Jason.

" _I, I don't know. Maybe."_

"Can we bring him back with it?"

" _I don't know. I can try."_ Jason let him place his coin in the matrix for several moments before Alpha gave it back.

" _I could use some help looking through the ships matrix."_

"I can help." Kimberly said.

"There's something I need to do." Jason said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Something that could help us, I don't know if the others would approve."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

Kimberly nodded.

"It's something I have to do Kimberly.

She came forward and hugged.

"Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Elsewhere onboard Serpentera , Lord Zedd sat in his chair as his two minions kneeled before him.

"My lord, shall we retrieve more organic material for you?"

"….. _No, these rangers have proven cunning. I won't underestimate them like a fool. Prepare all our forces. We're taking Serpentera to the surface."_

 _"_ Serpentera's power supply is very low my lord."

" _That's why we're here, Serpentera has enough power to fend off their Zords. We'll go down and drain the Zeo crystal directly. After we do so we'll turn this soon to be dead rock into nothing but rubble."_

 _"_ Yes my lord."

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods, Tommy leapt up high into the air, going over the trees before landing in front of some rocks.

He punched through the rocks with his bare hands.

"At least I still have these powers."

"Tommy." Tommy turned to see Jason behind him.

"What are you doing here? Coming to finish me off?"

"Tommy, I get it. Why you did the things you did, your entire life you never had power over anything. People with power over you always kept you under their boot. Then you got a power that let overpower anyone. You got caught up, you were under the influence of a pure evil witch. She manipulated you, played off your weaknesses, your desires. It wasn't your fault."

"Why did you come here?"

"Because you and I aren't that different Tommy. We both have dad's who love us, care about us so much that they did things they shouldn't have done. You know it, and I didn't, you helped me realize that."

Tommy thought about his father.

"I saw my dad today. Inside the prison, he saw me and didn't even know I was under the armor. He looked so afraid. He's the reason I did all of this, the one I was trying to help, and he thought I was a monster." Tommy said tearing up.

"Tommy the Green power coin chose you for a reason. It knows deep inside you're worthy. Even if you did bad things, you can change the future." Jason revealed the Green power coin and the Dragon Dagger.

Tommy looked at them with interest.

"You, you're going to just give them back?"

"Tommy, those monsters aren't going to stop. You saw him didn't you, Lord Zedd."

Tommy's head lowered.

"He's unstoppable."

"We once though the same about the person who had the Green coin before you. But we beat her all the same. Now we have a Green ranger, one who can be something more than Rita ever was."

Jason allowed Tommy to take them.

Tommy clasped his hand around the coin as his green ranger armor formed over him again. He held the Dragon Dagger in his left hand.

"Are you sure you won't regret this decision."

"I don't know, but I have faith , faith hat you're prove you're worthy of that coin."

Tommy lowered the dagger and turned before walking away.

Jason took a deep breath before turning and walking away himself.

Tommy came to the edge of the ocean looking out at it as he began playing the Dragon Dagger.

The Dragon Zord rose up and brought its massive head to him, Tommy extending his hand out to the metal head of the Dragon Zord.

He looked out at Angle Grove, thinking about his mother, his father, and Jason.

His grip around the Dragon Dagger tightening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Doomsday

* * *

The five rangers had eventually returned to the ship and tried to help repair it with Alpha.

"So where did you put the Green ranger coin?" Zach asked Jason.

Jason was quite for a moment.

"Jason, where is it?" Trini asked.

"I gave it back to Tommy."

The other five stopped what they were doing and turned to Jason.

"….You gave it back to him. You have Tommy back the Green ranger coin." Trini said.

"I."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Zach screamed grabbing Jason.

"Tommy did what he did because of the manipulation from Rita. The coin chose him , it chose to bond with him."

"It chose to bond with Rita too!" Zach shouted.

"Jason, that was dumb man, we just beat him, now he has the coin again." Billy said.

" _Ok now I'm glad Zordon isn't here to see this."_ Alpha said.

"I can't believe you would do this. You're the leader, you're suppose to stop us from doing shit like this!" Zach shouted.

"Guys Jason did what he thought was right." Kimberly said.

"What happened when Tommy kills someone , or destroys Angle Grove with-" Trini started before Billy's expression changed.

"Uhhh guys." He said pointing behind them.

They turned in shock to see Tommy standing there.

"Tommy." Jason said.

"How did you get in here?" Zach said.

Tommy held up the green ranger coin.

"How did you find us?" Trini asked.

"The Dragonzord can detect the location of other Zords. It lead me here."

"Why did you come here?" Kimberly asked.

"Look, I won't lie to you guys. Those things I did, it's not like I was under mind control. I did them, I wanted to do them. Deep down they were what I really wanted to do. That's why when I heard her voice, when I felt this power, it was so easy to look past common sense and do it. But that doesn't excuse it…..Look, I saw that guy, that Lord Zedd. I know what he can do, and I'm sure he's going to try and do what the other aliens have been doing."

"Yeah, he will." Trini said.

"I don't know why this coin bonded with me, maybe the voice in my head told it to. Maybe I was just lucky, but was given this power, and I was wrong in how I used it. But if this Zedd does come back, I , I want a chance to make things right, for my dad. But if you don't think I should, I'll give the coin back." He said holding it out.

The four rangers other than Jason looked at him.

"We , we could use all the help we could get." Billy said.

"We all deserve a second chance." Kimberly said.

"What the hell." Zach said.

"Alright." Trini said.

" _So the Power Rangers are back to full strength. Now I wish Zordon were back to see this."_

An alert went off as Alpha rushed over.

" _Well , Tommy was it. You might have come back just in time._ _I'm picking up movement in orbit, it's Serpentera , Zedd's coming down with all his forces."_

 _"_ All of his forces!?"

" _Zedd's going to drain the power of the Zeo crystal directly using Serpentera. If you can cut off the power , Serpentera will shut down. But it has to be mid draining. If you try to attack it with the Zord's now Serpentera will fight back."_

"So we need to get past Zedd." Zach said.

"I didn't stand a chance against Zedd."

"Maybe not, but there's six of us now." Jason said as the other five came around him.

"Are you guys ready to do this."

"I'm ready." Kimberly said.

"Let's do this!" Billy said.

"No backing down now." Zach said.

"Always." Trini said, the five now looking at Tommy.

"I came here didn't I."

"It's morphen time."

* * *

In Angle Grove, the streets began to get shadowed by something above them.

The people began to look up and saw something come down through the clouds.

At the crater site, Colonel Truman looked up with his Airmen as they saw a colossal serpent dragon shaped ship.

The ship came lower and lower as Truman got on a radio and called in an air strike.

Several F-15's flew in and fired at the ship to no effect. The head turned and unleashed a massive beam of energy at them, the three jets scrambling.

"Pull back! Pull back!" The three jets flying away.

Dr. K came out beside the Colonel as the ship got closer.

"If F-15's can't even scratch that thing I don't like our chances."

"I guess we only have one chance then Colonel."

"We can only try to delay them then."

When Serpentera got low enough to the ground, several hatches opened up and dozens of Tenga warriors began flying out, hissing as they began attacking the city.

Zedd himself leapt down and landed in the streets several people running terrified as they saw him.

Zedd saw he was near the waterfront with several crates of crabs and hermit crabs around him.

Zedd looked at these crates, the serpent around his arm transforming back into a staff before he smashed it into he ground. The staff let out a red energy that engulfed the crabs pulling them out of their crates and fusing them together. They formed into a massive humanoid crab like monster with an armored shell body around it.

In another area of Angle Grove, the Tengas were attacking in force, the crab monster leading them as he stopped a car that was driving at him. He caught it with his claws and then flipped it before seeing six figures in front of him.

"Another monster." Zach said.

"Tommy and I have got the monster, you guys get the Tengas." Jason said.

"Sounds good." Kimberly said as the six charged forward.

Trini formed her energy daggers and began slashing at every Tenga she came across, she was able to slash back their strikes and then either kick their heads or come under there wings and slash their chests.

Billy had his lances out as he knocked back several Tengas that cams at him, he saw a larger group try to swarm him and acrobatically leapt over them before slashing two of them away.

The rest of the swarm came at him, attacking him from every direction. Billy collected his suit's power and unleashed it into a burst around him that hurled all of the Tengas back.

With the Tengas forced back, Billy came at them and slashed each one quickly with his lances.

Kimberly fired energy arrows into several Tengas flying at her, she leapt up and over two that flew at her , causing them to collide into each other before she came down and landed on them, forcing the two into the ground. She then moved swiftly , avoiding three more as they flew at her, and then beat them away with her bow.

Zach smashed a Tenga away with his axe before kicking another back.

Three more flew at him but he slid underneath them, punching one back while underneath him. The other two turned as Zach smashed his axe across both their faces.

As this happened the monster charged at Jason and Tommy who had their energy swords drawn.

They both slashed a claw back before kicking its armored chest. The monster lunged forward again, but Tommy moved under its right claw as Jason moved under the left claw. The two slashed both of its sides before Tommy elbowed its head and then kicked it hard.

Jason got into a tackle position and picked the monster up before plowing it into the ground.

As the monster tried to get up, Jason and Tommy both slashed its chest several times , the armored shell coming apart as the blades moved into its body before Tommy unleashed a blast of energy from his sword into the body itself. This caused the body to come apart back into crabs.

The six rangers formed up.

"Alright let's keep going!" Jason shouted.

The six continued down the streets , fighting past any tengas in their past. As they did, Tommy noticed several wrecked police cars with a few wounded police behind them and some other police trying to keep their fellow officers safe.

Tommy sprinted over and slashed back several tengas that came near them, a tenga was holding a lieutenant was being up by the neck before Tommy severed the arm of the tenga releasing the lieutenant before slashing back another tenga, kicking one and then raised his hands, blasting six with green energy.

He saw the police looking at him in a way they had never looked at him before.

He didn't say anything he just raised his hand before joining the others.

The lieutenant breathed deeply before he felt someone push him.

"Lieutenant what are you doing, arrest him!" Chief Waternose said.

"Sir he just saved my life."

Waternose held a gun to the Lieutenant's head.

"Arrest him now."

The Lieutenant slapped the gun out of his chief's hand and punched him to the ground.

"Chief Waternose you're under arrest." The lieutenant said as the other officers looked amazed at this.

Zedd walked up to the crater and saw dozens of airmen firing at him.

The bullets bounced off his body before he slammed his staff into the ground. The ground shook as several red blasts picked up the airmen and hurled them away. Zedd walked through the outpost with ease, Colonel Truman taking out his sidearm and firing at him before Zedd knocked him away.

He reached the crater and looked down, seeing the Zeo crystal inside.

Serpentera was now directly over him, the center opening up before light started to come up from the crystal into the center of serpentera.

" _And so it begins."_

" _Rangers! He's began draining the Zeo crystal!"_ Alpha shouted.

"Come on!" Jason shouted as they ran into the outpost and saw Zedd.

"Lord Zedd!" He shouted.

Zedd turned to them.

" _Well well well, it seems the rangers are six again. This may be fun after all."_

Zedd slammed his staff into the ground , a blast of red energy lifting up all of the rangers off the ground and onto their backs.

"Ok, he's pretty strong." Billy said.

"He's not invincible." Tommy said as he got up and performed a jump kick , soaring through the air before his foot hit Zedd's chest and knocked him back. Zedd caught his sword and dragon dagger with his staff and pushed Tommy back before Jason and Kimberly rushed in, both attacking Zedd's sides.

Zedd unleashed a wave blast all around him that hurled the three back before Trini leapt over Zedd and attacked his back while Billy attacked his front.

Zedd knocked Trini back with his arm while keeping Billy in place with his staff. Zack blasted Zedd's chest before he kicked his chest and smashed it with his axe.

Zedd was knocked back but slammed his staff into the ground repeatedly.

The seismic power hurled them back before Tommy leapt back into Zedd, kicking his staff back before slashing him and kicking his chest

Zedd smashed his staff into Tommy before Jason also leapt into Zedd's head , kicking him twice as Kimberly slid under his legs and then smash the back of them with her bow.

Billy, Zach, and Trini soon joined in , but Zedd slammed his staff into the ground again hurling the six up before blasting them again.

They landed far away and got up, Zedd's staff glowing as he prepared to blast them again.

Jason held his sword out before he felt Kimberly's bow get pulled into it.

"What?"

Soon the others' weapons were also pulled into a single weapon.

"What the?" Jason said before their weapons fired a combined blast into Zedd's blast, the two collided before the blast from the rangers went through Zedd's and hit his staff, shattering it back into the serpent.

" _Ghaaah!"_

The ground shook again, Zedd turned to the crater. The Zeo crystal had stopped glowing.

" _It's done, my beautiful machine's hunger has been satisfied."_ Zedd said as a light came down and lifted him up inside Serpentera.

 _"Ranger's he's drained the Zeo crystal!"_

"Then we lost." Zach said shaking.

" _Life on earth will begin to die, the plants first, then fauna, but if you destroy Serpentera the power will return."_

"We need the Megazord." Jason said.

The five zords charged down the streets and formed the Megazord. Tommy began playing the Dragon dagger, the Dragon Zord roaring as it came out of the ocean and came up beside the Megazord.

Zedd was in his chair as it rose to the cockpit.

" _So they want to try and fight Serpentera. This will be fun."_

Serpentera roared as it flew past both zords, slashing them with its massive claws and knocking them back.

The Dragon Zord unleashed a blast at Serpentera to no effect. The Megazord blasted Serpentera with its horn blasts, similarly having no effect.

Serpentera came back and blasted both Zord's back.

Tommy had managed to find a cockpit inside the Dragon zord but was thrown around inside.

Alpha saw the two zords getting beaten back again and again by Serpentera.

 _"I need to do something, I need to do something."_ Alpha said before he managed to reconnect the last of the matrix.

The bridge lit up, Alpha having another idea.

" _Zordon give me strength."_

The mountainside burst open as the ranger's ship flew out.

The ship fired blasts at Serpentera before hitting it and knocking it back.

"Is that the ship?" Jason asked.

" _Guys! Guys I'm here to help!"_ Alpha shouted.

Serpentera smashed its tail into the ship, sending it tumbling.

The Megazord drew its sword and tried to leap up at Serpentera, however, Serpentera slashed the Megazord back before coming around and smashed its colossal head into the Dragon Zord, knocking it back.

After doing so the Dragon Zord stumbled, the Megazord come up beside the Dragon Zord.

The ship flew up over them firing at Serpentera's head, while the Dragon Zord moved to the left and the Megazord tot he right. The ship fired at Serpentera's head forcing it lower as the Dragon Zord smashed its tail into Serpentera's head while the Megazord smashed its sword into the head.

Serpentera was forced down , but slashed both zords with its claws as it flew past them. The Dragon Zord came forward and slashed Serpentera's side with its claws as the Megazord hit it as well. Serpentera came down even lower.

As the ship turned with the Zords, Serpentera turned and blasted the three. As they were forced back, Serpentera flew past them again, slashing them.

On the ground, Colonel Truman and Dr. K were looking at satellite images.

"Plant and animal life are starting to die across the world."

"What can we do?"

Dr. K looked terrified.

"I honestly don't know."

Serpentera kept blasting the three, forcing them further back and back.

The rangers grunted as the zord cockpits got hotter and hotter.

"Countermeasures?" Jason asked.

"Nothing's working." Trini said.

The Dragon Zord roared as Tommy screamed , having his Zord blast back only to have its beam be turned away.

They were pushed closer and closer to the ocean, their Zords waining as they touched the edge of the water.

"Guys." Kimberly said sounding very afraid.

"If we don't make it this time, we'll still go down together." Jason said.

Tommy breathed in.

"You were the only one who wanted to help me."

"You guys are my family." Zach said.

" _I could never say this to Zordon, but you guys. Out of all the rangers I've served, you guys."_

Serpentera blasted the three under the waves, all three forced into each other.

The there began to shift and come closer together, almost like a magnet.

Water filled the ship as Alpha backed up, Jason noticing his coin glowed before the water began to retract from the ship.

" _What?"_

 _"Alpha is this how you take care of the ship without me."_

Alpha's head shot around.

Zedd watched the ship and Zords sink.

Colonel Truman and Dr. K also watched this.

Jason's father also saw this, Trini's parents, Zach's mother through her hospital window, and Tommy's mother.

 _"Get us to orbit."_ Zedd said before he noticed the water shifting.

The people of Angle Grove saw a colossal machine rise from the water. The Dragon Zord had used around the top and upper body of the Megazord with the ship also built around it like more armor and jet boosters.

Tommy saw he was now in a combined cockpit with the others.

Alpha as well.

"Alpha what is this?"

" _It's my doing."_ An all too familiar voice said.

"Zordon!" They all shouted.

"You're , you're Zordon." Tommy said.

" _Tommy, it's good to finally meet you. Now shall we finish this together."_

"All the Zords are one now, and the ship. It's like a giga zord, no a super zord, wait I got it. An Ultra Zord!"

Zedd was in disbelief as he saw this.

 _"Blast them!"_

Serpentera opened its mouth and unleashed a blast at the Ultra Zord.

With the ship's boosters on the Ultra Zord, it was able to fly over the water and out of the way, it reached the side of Serpentera, kicking it and sending it tumbling over the water. As Serpentera tried to recover, the Ultra Zord came down with its right elbow and blowed it into Serpentera's neck, forcing it down again.

Serpentera tried to slash them, but the Ultra Zord kicked them away.

Serpentera shook its head and tried to blast the Ultra Zord, but the Ultra Zord flew backwards , Serpentera's head coming forward as the Ultra Zord grabbed its jaws and flipped the great machine onto its back as it crashed into the water.

Serpentera shot out of the ocean and tried to blast the Ultra Zord.

"Full power!" Jason shouted, the center of the Ultra Zord revealing a massive cannon with several smaller cannons across it.

Serpentera unleashed its blast, but the Ultra Zord unleashed its own series of blasts. The blasts from the Ultra Zord tore through Serpentera's blasts and went into its head.

Serpentera's head shook as a massive explosion went off inside Serpentera.

Zedd got off his throne as he heard and felt another explosion. The rangers saw a series of explosions inside the massive metal dragon.

An explosion flew through the interior , consuming the tengas, Zedd's hands, and Zedd himself. The energy from the Zeo crystal and the other Zeo crystals Zedd had gathered flew back into the earth Zeo crystal, making it glow brighter than it had ever before. The plants and animals around the world began to have life in them again.

Zedd burst out of Serpentera's head and crawled to the front looking at the Ultra Zord. They saw him covered in burn marks, his serpent staff dead.

" _Ghaaaaah this isn't over !"_

" _It is, Zedd."_ Zordon said.

" _Zordon …. How!?"_

 _"Justice never dies Zedd, and I am justice."_

" _I will end you!"_ Zedd leapt at them. The Ultra Zord caught him in their hand.

"Say hi to Rita for us Jason said before the Ultra Zord hurdled Zedd through the atmosphere and into the cold vastness of space.

"Woah! We did it, we won!" Billy shouted.

The people in Angle Grove began cheering as they saw this.

" _Well done Power Rangers."_ Zordon said smiling.

* * *

The ship landed back at the mountain with the Zords entering the hangers, the Dragon Zord joining them.

The six stood before Zordon.

" _You did what my team never could, you defeated Lord Zedd. You destroyed his horrible machine, and saved countless worlds, billions of lives, and now you've returned the Green ranger to the team."_

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

" _The ship is now free, with this, the Power Rangers can do what they were always meant to do."_

"Always meant to do?" Trini asked.

" _There are others like Zedd out there, you've met them. The Power Rangers were a force that protected all life."_

"You want us to take the ship and fly around the Galaxy protecting other planets?" Zach said.

" _We can detect when a planet is under attack. If we used earth as our home base."_ Alpha said.

"Ok we just fought for our lives, can we talk about this later." Kimberly said.

" _Very well. Enjoy your rest. You've earned it."_

The rangers departed together.

* * *

Several days passed, each day the rangers now sat together in their detention class.

"So what are we doing today after school, some training?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, then we need to find you , Zach and me dates for homecoming." Trini said.

"Not Billy?"

"Oh I asked Cindy, she said yes."

"Billy." Zach said giving him fist bump.

"Alright enough of his success, the three of us need to find some proper girls." Trini said.

"Class is getting close to being finished, want to leave now?" Jason asked.

"But class isn't." Billy started.

"Mr. Tanson can we leave early?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, do what needs to be done for success." He said.

The six got up and left together.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anthony sat in front of the parole board.

"Anthony Oliver, after a talk with the governor, the mayor has managed to get you a pardon."

"A , a pardon?"

"Congratulations, you're free to go."

* * *

In city hall, the mayor was pinning ranks on Shaffer's uniform.

"Congratulations, Chief Shaffer."

* * *

Later that night, Tommy returned home.

"Mom, I'm back." He said before seeing someone else there.

"Tommy."

"Dad."

The two embraced tightly.

* * *

The next day, the six rangers were back with Zordon.

" _So , have you made your decision?"_

The six looked at each other.

"I'll do it." Tommy said, the others turning to him.

"I still have a lot to atone for. If I can help a bunch of aliens , why not."

"I wanted to make a career out of this. If you're going, I'll go." Jason said.

"My dad wanted me to get far away from Angle Grove." Kimberly said.

"Go into space, see other planets, how I could I turn that down." Billy said.

"My mom would be proud." Zach said, the others turning to Trini.

"Maybe I could find a girl out there."

" _Alright power rangers, in space again!"_ Alpha shouted.

* * *

In the bay, several U.S Navy ships were anchored as submarines and other machinery continued to lift up the remnants of Serpentera. The pieces were lifted by planes and taken to an Air force base in Lincoln County , Nevada.

Colonel Truman and Dr. K were standing with a series of other military officers, a few colonels and generals.

"Gentlemen, the remains of the craft are being brought here as we speak. I mean to talk to you about the continued threat facing our world."

"Since the crystal under Angle Grove was discovered, more and more have com to take it, take it and end all life on earth." Dr. K said.

"We have relied on a force of people called the Power rangers to protect us. But we have no idea who these people are. Or what they really want."

"What are you suggesting Colonel?"

"I'm suggesting sir, that we protect ourselves."

Dr. K came forward with a briefcase.

"I extracted six sub crystals from the main one. Each one has more power inside it than a nuclear plant. With them I believe I have the answer to our problem." She opened the case and revealed several grey devices with the crystals inside, the devices looked wrist mounted, one for each wrist.

"They will need operators."

Several soldiers stepped forward.

"Ranger operator series black , Lance Corporal Dillon Ewing U.S.M.C force recon. Ranger operator series blue, Sergeant Rocky DeSantos, U.S Army 75th ranger regiment. Ranger operator series pink, Katherine Hillard, U.S Army 82nd Airborne. Ranger operator series yellow , Summer Landsdown, U.S Navy Special Warfare Combatant-Craft Crewmen, and of course, the team's commander. Ranger operator series Red, First Lieutenant Scott Truman, U.S Air Force Special Tactics Officer."

Each one picked up their set of wrist devices.

"Show them."

"Yes sir." Scott said as they held the devices up, the generals watching in amazement as they saw what happened next.

* * *

The rangers spacecraft flew off earth with the rangers inside.

"So where first?"

" _KO-35 is nice this time of year."_ Alpha said.

" _Hold on, I'm picking up a distress call form Sirius, it seems the Troobian empire is invading."_

"Well I guess we have another planet to save." Jason said.

" _Let's go go Power rangers!"_ Alpha shouted.

* * *

 _And with that this story ends_

 _Please let me know what you thought of it._


End file.
